Field of Paper Flowers
by FoxyWombat
Summary: What if Mac had a sister? What will change? And how will it end? Please R&R...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: JAG does not belong to me…but I did just graduate, so it'd make a great graduation gift…hint hint! :o)

A/N: This is my first attempt at a JAG fan fic, so tell me what you think…I'm open to all criticism (as long as it's constructive of course!). Also, it begins after the episode Rendezvous and will take place roughly during the beginning of Season 3

* * *

1500 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Good morning, Bud," Mac walked into the office Monday morning. It was everyone's first full day back after the Holst case in Norfolk, and she was glad to be back.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"How was your evening with Ensign Sims?"

"It was nice."

"Nice, eh?" she raised an eyebrow, "So you did the picnic on the beach under the stars and then what?"

"Red light, Major," he gave her a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Fine Lieutenant," she laughed, "Has Commander Rabb come in yet"

"Not yet, ma'am, but there is someone waiting for you in your office."

"This early?" Mac glanced through the window of her office to see a young woman, "Who is she?"

"Said her name was Dani Korsakoff."

"Thanks, Bud."

"You're welcome ma'am," he returned to his desk.

Mac stepped into her office to see Dani seated to the side reading. She had shoulder length brown hair, and based on her pasture and preppy clothing, Mac could tell that she came from money of some sort.

"Major MacKenzie," she set down her book and stood up, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Korsakoff," she shook her hand.

"Call me Dani, please."

"All right, Dani," Mac leaned on the edge of her desk, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not really sure how to get into this, but is your father Joseph MacKenzie?"

"Yes," her face darkened, "Why?"

"He's my father too."

"You must be mistaken," she shook her head but knew the young woman's words could very well be true. When Joe went out on payday, anything was possible, "You have the wrong man."

"No, I do not," she handed Mac a file folder, which she took warily, "My father is the same former marine as yours."

"Where do you fit in?"

"My mother, Sophie, went to Red Rock Mesa with some friends for a vacation. One of them was dating an officer, so they went to the nearby N.C.O. club," Dani explained, "She was drunk and slept with him."

"If they were both drunk, how can you be sure it was him?" Mac clung to the chance that Dani was mistaken. She had no illusions about the relationship between her parents, but there was still a part of her who wanted to believe that there was something real in their marriage.

"She must have remembered his name, because I found it in one of her old journals," she gestured to the file folder, "I had a lab do a DNA test to confirm it."

"How did you get my blood?" she scanned the file, recognizing her name on the medical document.

"Marine Corps files."

"Those are confidential," Dani simply shrugged and Mac shook her head, "I don't want to know."

"That's probably best," she cracked a smile in an attempt to break the uneasy tension, "You being a JAG lawyer and all."

"Maybe," they fell into an awkward silence that was thankfully interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Morning Mac," Harm walked in with a cocky smile.

"Good morning," she gestured to Dani, "This is Dani Korsakoff."

"Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb," he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Dani smiled, not really sure what to say or how her sister wanted to handle spreading the news.

"You ready for court?" he turned back to Mac.

"I always am, why?"

"Cozen Case."

"Yeah, sorry."

"We have to be in court by 1030."

"I've been a little scattered this morning," she glanced at Dani then went behind her desk to organize her briefcase, "Dani's a friend of the family and she surprised me this morning."

"Um, Mac," he looked down at his watch, "It's--"

"1021," she finished without looking up, "It takes five minutes to get there, and I'll be ready in one, so we're fine."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's go," she snapped closed her briefcase and looked at Dani, "I have to work, but we have a lot of stuff to talk about, so can you stick around?"

"Yeah, I'm in town all week. I can even wait here until your done in court."

"If you don't mind--"

"No, I have book, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, good," she headed to the door with Harm, "Just ask Lieutenant Roberts if you need anything."

"Will do," Dani sat down on the chair in the corner, "Bye."

"Bye," Mac tossed over her shoulder walking out with Harm. On their way to the elevators they ran into Bud, "Hey Bud, Dani is going to wait in my office until I get back, so could you help her if she needs anything?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

"Thanks, Bud," Mac said and they continued on their way.

"So Dani's a family friend?" Harm asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Did she know your parents?" he tried to get some information out of her. He could tell that something was going on between the two women and wanted to know what it was.

"No."

"Then how is she a family friend?"

"She's my sister," she whispered fiercely, punching the elevator button.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I," she paused, "Dani's my half sister."

"By your father?" he guessed and she nodded slightly as they walked into the empty elevator, "Do you know if she's contacted him?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask," Mac stared at the lights blinking out the elevator's movement, "She has this whole dossier on me and I'm still trying to process it all."

"I can handle the Cozen case if you need a break."

"No, I'm fine," she led the way out of the elevator.

"All right, Major," he held open the door to the courtroom, "But if you need out just say the word."

"Thanks Harm, but I'm fine," she repeated as if trying to convince herself.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Korsakoff," Bud knocked before entering Mac's office.

"Lieutenant Roberts, correct?" Dani set down her book and stood up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, call me Dani."

"Then call me Bud."

"Will do," she smiled, "What's up?"

"I was heading to the mess for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Yes, I'm starving," she grabbed her purse.

"You should have said something sooner," he held open the door for you, "I would have taken you."

"I didn't want to interrupt your work."

"I was just doing some research for Commander Rabb."

"You're not a lawyer?" she sounded surprised, "Sorry, that was rude."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," Bud smiled, "I'm in law school."

"I'll be attending Yale Law in the fall."

"What a coincidence," he said as they walked into the elevator.

* * *

"Nice work counselor," Mac congratulated Harm as the courtroom cleared.

"Thanks, you too," he noticed her lingering at the defense table, "Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah," she followed him out the doorway and he steered her in the direction opposite of the elevators, "Harm, where are we going?"

"Outside," he held open the door for her, "Unless you want to go straight up to the office."

"No, outside is good," she stepped through the open doorway and they began walking through the gardens surrounding JAG headquarters.

"Penny for you thoughts, Major?" Harm broke the peaceful silence in which they were walking.

"When I was growing up, I always wanted a sister. Someone who could be my best friend and keep all my secrets, you know?" she stopped walking and looked at him, "And now I do. I should be thrilled, shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to 'be' anything," he told her and she rolled her eyes, "I mean it, Mac. Between Holst and now Dani, this past week has been an emotional roller coaster for you."

"And that's me," she snapped at him without meaning too, "Always ruled by my emotions, right?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Well, that's not what it sounded like," she folded her arms, knowing that she should not be lashing out at Harm, but could not stop herself, "It sounded like you harassing me over my feelings, about which, I might add, you know nothing!"

"I know you're upset Mac, but I'm not the one you're really mad at."

"Really?" she knew he was right, but began walking away, "Because I'm pretty sure you're the one I'm mad at!"

"That's it, Mac, just walk away," he called after her.

"Leave it alone, Harm," she stopped briefly to look back at him, "Just leave it alone!"

"Whatever you say, Major," he muttered to himself, watching her go back inside.

* * *

"I really liked last week's episode where they brought back Max Fenig, even if he ended up dead," Dani told Bud as they walked off the elevators after their lunch. During the course of the meal, the pair realized they shared a mutual love for the television series _The_ _X-Files_.

"Me too, I love continuity in a series," Bud led her back toward Mac's office, "Although I could do without the cliff hangers."

"Oh, I know," she looked over to Bud's desk and guessed the identity of the blond woman standing next to it, "Is that Harriet?"

"Yes, it is," he said a little nervously and walked over to greet her, "Ensign Sims, what are you doing here?"

"I got off early and wanted to see if you felt like a late lunch," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I already ate."

"I can see that," Harriet looked pointedly at Dani, who smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah," Bud began introductions, "This is Dani Korsakoff, a friend of Major MacKenzie, and this is Ensign Harriet Sims."

"Nice to meet you," Dani shook her hand, "I'm sorry I kept Bud from your lunch, Major MacKenzie was in court and he offered to take me down to the mess."

"Don't worry about it and call me Harriet," Harriet smiled genuinely, having confirmed that Bud was not being unfaithful, "How do you know the major?"

"She's my half-sister," Mac joined them, her answer surprising even herself. Still irritated by her argument with Harm and not wanting to explain everything, she turned to Dani, "You want to get out of here?"

"Sure, I just need to get my stuff from your office."

"Good let's go," Mac led the way back to her office. Dani went inside to gather her things and Mac went to speak with the admiral.

"I thought you said she was just a friend of the Major," Harriet looked at Bud.

"That's what Dani told me," he watched them enter Mac's office, "She said their parents were old friends."

"Well, they'd have to be," Harriet smirked slightly.

"Hey, Bud," Harm walked in, "Have you seen Mac?"

"She's in with the admiral but she's on her way out, sir," he told him, "Commander, did you know that the major had a sister?"

"No, Bud, I didn't, and up until this morning, neither did the major," he watched Dani emerge from Mac's office.

"Thanks again for taking me to lunch," Dani joined them, shaking hands with Bud then turning to Harriet, "And I sorry about spoiling your plans."

"Don't worry about it," Harriet shook her hand, "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," Dani smiled and turned to Harm, "It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Commander."

"Any friend of Mac's is a friend of mine," he looked up to see Mac approaching.

"Thank you for taking her to lunch, Bud," Mac pointedly ignored Harm.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"And Ensign Sims, I hope we'll be seeing more of you around here."

"Yes ma'am," she shared a knowing look with Mac.

"Let's go," Mac turned to Dani, and they walked out without saying a word to Harm.

"Um, Commander, is the Major mad at you?" Bud asked once Mac was out of earshot.

"We just had a differing of opinions, Bud," he walked away toward his office.

"If that's what he wants to call it," Bud muttered and Harriet laughed.

* * *

"So, does everyone call you 'Mac'?" Dani asked from the passenger seat of Mac's car. They decided to go to Mac's apartment to talk and had spent the first few minutes of the drive in silence.

"I went by Sarah as a kid, but since I joined the Marines I've been Mac to pretty much everyone," she glanced at Dani realizing she almost nothing about her sister, including her name, "Is Dani short for something?"

"Daniela, but only my uncle and grandmother call me that. I went by Danaë when I was in boarding school and switched to Dani when I went to college."

"Boarding school?"

"This all girl's school in France," she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"You didn't like it?"

"Half of the girls where spoiled heiresses of various European socialites and the other half where the daughters of rich Eurotrash," Dani said with disdain, making Mac laugh, "I'm serious, there were a few girls who were decent, but I couldn't wait to get out of there, so I graduated a year early, ran away to Yale and never looked back."

"What are you majoring in?"

"I graduated last December with a double major in history and economics with a triple minor in classical languages, political science, and managerial studies."

"Whoa," Mac could tell that beyond Dani's natural intelligence that her sister had an upbringing with far more advantages than she did, "What do you plan to do with all that?"

"I start at Yale Law next fall."

"It's only March, what are you doing until then?"

"My uncle and cousins recently moved to Virginia Beach, so I'll be spending time with them and working for the family business," she gave Mac a sideways glance, "I'd like to get to know you better as well."

"So would I."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: JAG does not belong to me…it would be nice if it did, but alas, I cannot have my way with everything. Dani does belong to me, but we're not too attached, as for her family, it's loosely based on/inspired by some of the characters on General Hospital, which I also do not own.

* * *

1900 ZULU 

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Dani followed Mac into her apartment building. They entered the building in an awkward silence, neither of them sure exactly what to say. Once they were inside her apartment, Mac excused herself so that she could change clothes. Alone in the sitting room, Dani took in the decorum, trying to use it to learn more about her sister. During her search she had assembled a dossier on Mac, so she knew factual information, but beyond that nothing.

"Have a seat," Mac emerged from the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt and gestured to the couch.

"Thanks," they both sat down and lapsed into another silence, "So."

"I'm not really sure how we're supposed to do this."

"I know," Dani sighed, "Coming here seemed like such a great idea on the flight in."

"I didn't mean that I don't want you here," Mac's eyes flashed with concern.

"Oh, no I know that. I just thought it would be easier seeing you than it would be with Joe."

"You haven't spoken with him?" Dani shook her head, "Where you unable to find him?"

"He's living just outside San Francisco."

"Oh."

"I have his address if you want it," she offered.

"No," Mac snapped, "I don't need it."

"Well," she shrugged off Mac's edginess, "I wanted to see you first. I figured it would be easier to turn up as a long lost sister than daughter. I mean, how am I supposed to do that? 'Hi, I'm your twenty-one year old daughter that you never knew existed.' He's a stranger to me."

"That's not such a bad thing," she realized what she had just said, "Sorry, I'm not very objective."

"That's okay. I forgot you two were estranged."

"How do you know all this?" Mac stood up abruptly and stepped away from the couch, "Where did you get all of your information on me?"

"A private investigator. I'm sorry about invading your privacy, I just needed to know who I am," she watched Mac from her seat, "I don't know any details, just basic facts."

"Joe MacKenzie is a miserable drunk and a lousy father," she sat back down, "But that's my opinion. I cut him out of my life thirteen years ago but that doesn't mean you have to do the same."

"That weekend my mother spent in Arizona was an act of rebellion against her arranged marriage. Four days later she did get married everyone just assumed that I was Alec's daughter. I never knew that I didn't have a father."

"How did you find out the truth? Did your mother tell you?"

"No," she shook her head slightly, "She and Alec were killed in an accident when I was ten."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Dani glanced up at the ceiling, "I, uh, live with my uncle on my mother's side, and he gave me her old journals for my twenty-first birthday. That's how I found out. My uncle had no idea."

"Did anyone else in your family know?"

"My grandmother did and so did Alec. There were complications when I was born," Dani continued softly, "My mother had a hysterectomy and I needed a blood transfusion. When Alec wasn't a match, my grandmother altered the results. Alec needed a child from a pre-approved marriage to receive his inheritance, so he had no choice but to go along with it if he wanted the money. Greed won out."

"But it worked out for you, didn't it?"

"I suppose, the inheritance went to me."

"Not that, I mean you had two parents who raised and loved you, right?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that my mother loved me, but Alec was distant. I guess he resented me."

"Why?"

"Because I took away the one thing he always wanted. It was because of me he couldn't have children of his own and he hated me for it," she stood up and walked over to the window, pretending to look out. Mac followed her knowing Dani was not just admiring the view of the wall of the other apartment complex.

"Dani," she placed a hand on her shoulder. Dani turned to look at Mac who realized suddenly that they had the same eyes. They were the same dark brown and were tinged with the same haunted shadows, "Was he abusive?"

"He wasn't around much, always away on business," she went back to looking out the window, "When he was home, he wouldn't hurt me," she shook her head slightly, "Not really anyway. My mother sometimes, but even that wasn't all the time."

"It was mostly Friday nights when I was growing up. He'd go out to the N.C.O. club with his paycheck and get so drunk that his buddies had to bring him home. He'd yell for me to take off his shoes, and then came the shouting between my parents, then the slapping, and his sobbing. That was the worst part, him telling her how sorry he was."

"I really lucked out, didn't I?" Dani chuckled sardonically, "Crappy step-father, crappy biological father."

"You rose above it."

"So did you."

"Yeah, after four years of drinking."

"And, what?" Dani did some quick mental math, "Almost twelve years of sobriety. Besides, no one's perfect."

"That's an understatement," she muttered, walking away from the window to lean against the couch.

"I mean it," she followed Mac's movement with her eyes, "The things people say and do rarely reflect the truth. When I was little, we would go to these parties and dinners and pretend to be this perfect happy family. In her journals, my mother compared those nights to walking through a field of paper flowers. You put on this whole act so that from a distance it's beautiful but in reality it's all just a bunch of two-dimensional images."

"She sounds like she was a great person."

"She was," Dani sighed, stepping away from the window, "Well, I've successfully created a depressing mood."

"Bound to happen," Mac shrugged returning to the couch.

"Yeah," she snorted, perching herself on the couch's arm, "Back to the awkward silence."

"Too bad there's no 'Meeting Your Long-Lost Sister for Dummies.'"

"That would be something I'd buy," she laughed and they began to lapse into another silence, "So, what made you become a marine?"

"My Uncle Matt, my mom's brother, is a Lt. Col in the marines," she clarified for Dani's benefit, "After high school, he helped me dry out and straighten out my life. Joining the marines was the next logical step."

"I've never been able to completely understand that."

"Understand what?"

"How people can dedicate their entire lives to serving their country and defending its people, half of which are completely ungrateful for all that is done for them. I guess it's because I moved around so much as a kid that never became attached to any one country," she sighed, "Or maybe I'm just too cynical."

"Or you're just young."

"Oh, come on Mac, you're what, nine years older than me?"

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong. You know, I didn't always want to be a marine or a lawyer, things change."

"Eh, I guess you're right," Dani slid from the arm of the couch to its cushions, "I wanted to be a professional equestrian when I was six."

"I wanted to be a paleontologist," Mac's laugh was interrupted by a knock on her door, "I wonder who that could be."

"How would I know? It's your apartment."

"Cute," she opened the door to see Harm standing there with a bag from Beltway Burger, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought a peace offering," he held up the bag, "And an apology."

"Harm, now's not really a good time," she tilted her head toward Dani, who had stood up when the door opened.

"Hello, Dani," he greeted.

"Hello, Commander," she could sense the tension between the two, "Mac, is there a phone I could use to call my cousin? He wanted me to check in with him this evening."

"Yeah," she gestured to one of the doors, "You can use the one in the study."

"Thanks," Dani excused herself from the room.

"May I come in?" Harm asked and she sighed, stepping away so he could enter. Mac closed the door and followed him into her kitchen where he set down the bag of food on the counter, "I didn't want to leave things the way they were."

"And how were they?" she leaned against the doorjamb, folding her arms.

"There was a misunderstanding."

"Funny, I remember you budding into my personal life, much as you are now."

"Mac--"

"Don't 'Mac' me," she turned to walk out of the kitchen and he followed, "Why are you really here?"

"To apologize," he said and she stopped to look at him, "You're my friend, Mac, and I worry about you, but I am sorry for making presumptions about your emotions, even if they were most likely correct."

"You should have stopped when you were ahead, Flyboy," she shook her head, a smile crossing her lips.

"Hey, I don't want you thinking you're always right," he teased, "Because there's nothing worse than a marine with a big ego."

"And with that comment, any chance of a hallmark moment is completely crushed."

"I thought marines don't go for hallmark."

"This one does," Mac glanced at the door to her study, "Except she wishes they made a line of cards for unexpected relatives."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's too--" she trailed off tiredly, "Late, you should be going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, um, thanks for the dinner," she ushered him to the door.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Mac," he paused in her doorway, "Even just to talk."

"Goodnight, Harm."

"Goodnight, Mac," he said as she closed the door behind him.

With Harm gone, she walked over to the study to check on Dani. Hearing her voice through the door, Mac entered the kitchen to get the food Harm delivered. She pulled out two large burgers and put them on plates and brought them to the table. After tossing napkins on the table, she crumpled up the empty bag and reached for two glasses. Filling them with ice, Mac turned on the faucet and was grateful there was no alcohol in her house. Normally, her resolve was strong enough to turn it down, but the stress of the day felt like a little too much.

"Can I help with anything?" Dani's voice broke her thoughts.

"No," Mac handed her a glass of water, "You don't mind burgers do you?"

"I love them," she followed Mac to the table.

"Good. I have to warn you that these are a bit greasy."

"Doesn't bother me," Dani unwrapped the burger, "I didn't taste a cheeseburger until I was sixteen."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to make up for it in grease content."

"Well, this will put you well on your way," Mac took a large bite of the burger, "So, the cousin you called, is he older or younger?"

"Younger by almost four years."

"You close?"

"Andrei is like a little brother to me," she took a sip of water, "His father was my mother's twin. His parents separated after he was born and not long after that his father died. My mother and her younger brother Paul helped raise him, and after she died Uncle Paul took care of both of us with the help of our cousin Alexa."

"I take it Paul is the uncle in Virginia Beach," Mac guessed and she nodded taking a bite of burger, "And the cousins you mentioned are Andrei and Alexa."

"Yes," she swallowed, "Andrei's mother remarried and moved there, and when her daughter needed a bone marrow transplant, Andrei flew in to save her. Uncle decided to stay in Virginia Beach so Andrei could get to know the other part of his family. Alexa moved from Manhattan to help with the family's legal interests."

"She's a lawyer?"

"Top of her class at Yale Law."

"Did that influence your collegiate choices?" Mac rose from the table, with her now empty plate.

"A little," Dani did the same, "What about you?"

"University of Minnesota was one of few options," she set her plate in the sink along with Dani's, "My high school record was less than stellar. If it wasn't for the marines I probably never would have gone at all."

"And law school?"

"Duke," she led the way to back to couch, "I had much better grades in college and a recommendation for JAG from my CO helped."

"CO?"

"Commanding Officer," Mac clarified, "Lieutenant Colonel Farrow."

"Please excuse my complete lack of knowledge on the American military system," Dani sat on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest, "But how does that compare to your current rank?"

"It's one above a major, but at the time I was a first lieutenant."

"Meaning?"

"I was two ranks below what I am now."

"I see," she rested her chin on her knees, "What about Commander Rabb?"

"A lieutenant commander is the naval equivalent of a marine major."

"So you two are equals."

"Yes," Mac couldn't help but wonder where this line of questioning would take them.

"Have you ever dated?"

"No," she answered quickly then added, "What makes you think that?"

"Casual observation," she shrugged, "Forget I asked. Is there a man in your life?"

"No, in yours?"

"I wish," Dani sighed dramatically, "My uncle finds the vast majority of men to be unsuitable for a girl of my stature."

"You're stature?"

"Technically, I'm a countess," she explained, "My mother's family descends from Russian nobility."

"Well, I feel outclassed," Mac teased.

"Wait until you meet Andrei, he's the prince."

"Of what?"

"A big ol' pile of money, and some heirlooms and property too, but mostly the money."

"How much money?"

"I'm not sure really."

"Thousands? Millions? Hundreds of millions?" Mac continued guessing waiting for Dani to stop her, "Billions?"

"Including property and company holdings, yeah."

"That's incredible," she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of that much money.

"And overrated," Dani muttered, "Not to be trite, but money doesn't buy happiness, all it makes are more fields of paper flowers."

"You were right, you are a bit cynical."

"Told ya," she shrugged.

"You don't seem it."

"What, cynical?" she gave Mac a confused look.

"No, like you're filthy stinking rich."

"Thanks, I think."

"I mean, I could tell from your mannerisms that you came from a wealthy background, but I wouldn't have pegged you as a, what did you call it?" she stopped to think, "A spoiled heiress of European socialites."

"We're not socialites, we're royalty," she scoffed haughtily.

"Sorry, Countess," Mac laughed.

"All is forgiven," she gestured with her hand, then broke character to laugh, "My mother tried to keep me as normal as possible when I was little. We had servants, but she always made me clean up after myself. Although I'll be the first to admit that I have never cleaned a toilet and I cannot cook."

"Not at all?"

"Anything beyond a toaster or microwave eludes me completely."

"What about soup?"

"Campbell's microwavable soup in the hand things."

"Can you boil water?"

"Well, yeah, I've made tea before," she trailed off, "In the microwave."

"This is unbelievable," Mac shook her head in disbelief.

"I've led a sheltered life."

"I can see that," she snorted.

"Well maybe you should teach me."

"Okay, let's do it," she jumped up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, "Are you coming?"

"You're going to teach me now?"

"Yes, we'll make chocolate chip cookies."

"From scratch?" Dani stood up hesitantly.

"No, we're starting simple; I have cookie dough in the freezer."

"Don't blame me if they're awful."

"I won't," she walked into the kitchen, "Come on."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Dani laughed as she followed Mac.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it's been a while since I first posted, but life can be crazy. Anyway, this will eventually become more shipper-ish, but at the moment it's more Mac/Dani centric because I'm working on introducing the characters. Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Once again, I still don't own anything, but Dani and I have grown more attached, so I'm beginning to think of her as mine.

* * *

1250 ZULU 

DRIVING TO DANI'S HOTEL

GEORGETOWN

"A sister," Mac whispered to herself as she pulled out of her apartment's garage the next morning. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Dani had delivered the startling news, but it still hadn't sunk in. The newfound sisters had spent the night together talking and laughing. Exhaustion took over just after midnight and Dani opted to sleep on a futon in Mac's study over driving the couple miles to her hotel.

In the morning, Mac woke up for her morning run and asked Dani if she wanted to join her. Dani agreed, but when Mac told her she generally ran about fifteen miles, Dani decided to run only the five miles to her hotel to get her stuff and that Mac could do the rest of her run alone. The pair set off minutes liter with Dani dressed in an old USMC t-shirt belonging to Mac. They ran in compatible silence, content to here only their feet hitting the ground until they reached the hotel. From there, Dani went in to shower and pack her things and Mac continued her run, agreeing to pick up her sister in an hour and a half.

Mac turned into the hotel's entrance to see Dani outside waiting. Dressed in a light tan skirt and coordinating sleeveless sweater stripped in white with her hair tied back in a low ponytail, Dani exuded a self confidence that Mac struggled through basic training to gain. She eased her car to a stop and rolled down the passenger side window, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Dani smiled back.

"The trunk is unlocked," she gestured to the back of the SUV.

"Thanks," Dani went around back to put her suitcase in the trunk. They had agreed that for the remainder of Dani's visit that she would stay with Mac, so she had packed up her things and checked out of the hotel. Slamming the trunk closed, she then climbed in to the car next to Mac, "How was the rest of your run?"

"Nice," she checked that Dani had buckled her seatbelt and pulled back onto the street.

"Was that your suitcase in the trunk?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, but a Marine is always prepared."

"Like a boy scout?"

"Yeah, only better," Mac laughed, "I'm sorry about dragging you to work with me again."

"Don't worry about it. JAG headquarters beats sitting around the hotel room, and I can be on the prowl for hot sailors," she rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"Well if you get tired of that you can always take me car and go sightseeing."

"I suppose that would work too, but I'll do my sightseeing inside."

Within a few minutes, they pulled into JAG headquarters and parked in the lot. As they got out of the car, Mac watched Dani take off her white-framed sunglasses and slip them into her matching purse and couldn't help but smirk at her younger sister's perfect accessories.

"Who's that?" Dani pointed to the flashy red convertible that had just pulled into the lot.

"That would be Commander Rabb."

"Ooo!" Dani grinned and Mac elbowed her gently, "What?"

"Morning Mac, Dani," Harm greeted, getting out of the car and putting on his cover.

"Good morning," Mac greeted in return, ignoring Dani's previous innocent question.

"Nice car, Commander," Dani commented.

"1968 Corvette," he told Dani proudly, while Mac rolled her eyes, "And please call me Harm."

"Sure thing, Harm," Dani drawled and they walked into the building together. Harm headed straight to his office while Mac and Dani stopped to get her visitor's ID. With the badge secured on the edge of her shirt, Dani followed Mac to her office. Just after they entered, Tiner appeared in the doorway, "Ma'am."

"Yes, Tiner," Mac set down her briefcase and looked up.

"The admiral wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks," she turned to Dani, "Be back in a bit."

"No problem," she watched her leave.

"You must be the major's sister," Tiner lingered in the doorway.

"Dani Korsakoff," she walked over to shake his hand.

"Petty Officer Jason Tiner."

"So what is it that you do here? Are you a lawyer?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Well, I'm not a ma'am," she smiled flirtatiously, making him blush, 'Then what do you do?"

"I'm secretary to the admiral and run the office here at JAG. In other words, I do a lot of filing," he joked.

"Sounds like my job," Dani smiled, "I assist my aunt with her legal work for my family's business."

"Arkada Industries?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've read about your family in the paper."

"Well, it's always nice to be recognized," she gave a slight laugh.

* * *

"Plane leaves at 0950," the admiral told them having just briefed them about the body found aboard the decommissioned aircraft carrier the USS Hornet in Alameda, California, "That won't be a problem, will it Major?"

"No, sir."

"All right then, dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Mac, Harm, and Bud said in unison before walking out.

"What about Dani ma'am?" Bud asked once they returned to the bullpen

"I guess she'll have to fend for herself," Mac looked over to see Tiner leaning against of the doorframe of her office, "She can do some sightseeing or something. Tiner, can I speak with my sister for a moment?"

"Yes, ma'am," he stood up straight, slightly flustered, "It was nice meting you, Dani."

"You too, Jason," she smiled, "We'll finish our conversation later."

"I'll look forward to it," he turned to Mac, "Ma'am."

"Tiner," she gave him an amused look.

"So, Mac," Dani watched him return to his desk, "What's up?"

"I see you achieved your goal for today," she walked over to her desk.

"And what would that be?"

"You're sightseeing plans," Mac smirked, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," she sat down across from the desk, "The weather."

"I'll bet."

"So, what did you have to tell me?" she changed the subject.

"I have to go out of town for a couple of days."

"Where are you going?"

"Alameda, California," Dani gave her a clueless look, "It's near San Francisco."

"When do you leave?"

"One hour and thirteen minutes."

"Good thing you're already packed."

"I feel terrible. I mean, we just met and now I'm flying to the opposite side of the country."

"Could be worse, you could be flying to the other side of the world," Dani joked, "Besides, someone need to be the protector of the innocents."

"I'm a lawyer investigation a murder that dates back to the Vietnam War."

"And this is your problem because?"

"The skeleton was found in the sealed hull of a decommissioned carrier."

"Interesting," she drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, "So you'll be gone for the next three or four days?"

"Most likely."

"Well, you'll just have to come visit me in Virginia Beach," Dani decided brightly.

"If you insist," she laughed; thinking how nice a day walking along the boardwalk would be, "Since I made you check out of your hotel, you can still stay at my apartment until you leave."

"Thanks, but I'll probably just book a flight back tonight."

'It's your choice."

"I should get back home anyway. May I?" she gestured at Mac's computer.

"Sure," she allowed Dani to sit down.

"I mean, I do technically a have a job," she logged on to a travel website, "Even if it's just for my family."

"Work is work."

"I guess," she pulled a credit card out of her wallet, "I have a 2:57 flight from Dulles into Norfolk. Can I hang out here until then?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Mac grabbed her briefcase, "I have to get going so I can pick up Harm and still make my flight."

"Pick him up?" she looked confused, "Wasn't he just here?"

"He had to run home to pack."

"You mean he doesn't have a packed bag with him at all times?" she teased.

"Nah, he's a sailor," Mac smirked, "All he has are golf clubs," she paused, her voice turning serious, "I'm really glad you came out here."

"Me too," they hugged, "You'll call me when you get back?"

"Of course."

"Bye Mac."

"By Dani."

* * *

"So what's Dani doing until you get back?" Harm asked as their plane took off.

"She has a flight back to Norfolk at 1500."

"So she's just going home?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"What was I supposed to do, Harm? Invite her to come along?"

"You could have asked the admiral for a few days leave."

"Dani doesn't qualify as a reason for emergency leave."

"She's a twenty-one year old sister that you just found out existed."

"And we'll see each other when I get back," she argued, "She understand that I have to work."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to spend time with you, Mac."

"We'll have lots of time for sisterly bonding when I get back," she paused briefly, "Besides, we're half-sisters, not Siamese twins. We don't have to spend every waking minute together," she noticed him staring at her with a look of slight disapproval, "What?"

"That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"You staring at me? Yeah."

"The fact that Dani's your half-sister."

"I have no problem with that."

"Really?" he pressed, "It doesn't bother you at all that Dani's living proof that your father cheated on your mother."

"No not really," she snapped a little loudly and dropped her voice to a harsh whisper, "Marital vows don't matter much to a kid when you watch your father beat the crap out of your mother on a weekly basis."

Harm remained silent and watched Mac stare blankly out the plane window. He wanted to reach out and tell her it's okay to be angry and that showing her emotions didn't make her weak. He wanted to comfort her and help her through all of this, but he and Mac weren't like that. They couldn't be. They were...well, he wasn't sure exactly what, but whatever they were always seemed to get in the way.

* * *

"Tiner!" the admiral's voice bellowed from inside of office.  
  
"Excuse me," Tiner said quickly to Dani, who had been helping him file, before entering the admiral's office, "Sir?"  
  
"This damn system is locking me out again," he complained, rolling his chair away from the keyboard, "Do something."  
  
"Yes, sir," he sat down behind the computer and began to work.  
  
"Well," the admiral prompted after a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"The network's probably overloaded," Dani suggested from the doorway, "You need to reroute around it."  
  
"And you are?" the admiral prompted.  
  
"Dani Korsakoff," she reached out to shake his hand.  
  
"Admiral A.J. Chegwidden," he greeted, "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say you're Major MacKenzie's sister."  
  
"That would be correct, sir," she smiled.  
  
"Well, Dani, would you be able to do the rerouting or whatever so that I can have a functioning computer again?"  
  
"If Tiner would move out of the way."

"Well, you heard the lady, Tiner, move," he ordered.  
  
"Thanks," Dani sat down in the newly vacated chair and began typing. Within a couple of minutes she stood up, "That should keep you up and running for the rest of the day."  
  
"Excellent," A.J. sat down before his no longer frozen screen, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"How much longer will you be loitering around this office?"  
  
"I have a flight out of Dulles this afternoon," she looked worried, "That isn't a problem, is it?"  
  
"No, not at all," he chuckled slightly, "I just wanted to know if I could call you any problems Tiner can't handle."  
  
"I'd be glad to help, sir."  
  
"If you need anything, just tell me, sir, and I'll get her," Tiner offered.  
  
"All right then," he looked from Dani to Tiner, "It was nice meeting you. Dismissed."

"Sorry for butting in," Dani apologized once they were out of the office.

"Don't worry about it," he shook it off and joked, "The admiral is fully aware of my computer skills or lack thereof. Where did you learn about computers?"

"I broke my leg when I was ten and spent six weeks in bed, so my computer became my best friend."

"Well, next time I have any technical difficulties I'll have to call you."

"I'd like that."

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing…except Dani of course.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me smile. Ashnic, I haven't been to California since a family vacation ten years ago, but next time I go I'll have to check out the Hornet. I saw the USS Wisconsin in Norfolk a couple weeks ago, which was very fun but lacked the supernatural. JMC, I don't know if people actually fly between Norfolk and DC but I needed a way to explain why Dani had no car. Even though it's only a 3 hrs and 15 min away according to mapquest, there were people who joined my connecting flight into Norfolk when we stopped in Baltimore and that's only a 4 hr drive. I don't know…Dani's spoiled. On with the story…

**

* * *

**

**1718 ZULU**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH****, VIRGINIA**

Harm and Mac sat in her office discussing their most recent case. Weeks had gone by since Dani first walked into JAG, and it was now late June. Dani and Mac kept in frequent contact with Dani finding herself spending more time in the DC area than with her family and work in Norfolk. The arrangement worked well for Mac who was happy to have her sister nearby and a stable friendship with Harm, as long as he refrained from offering her advice. Of course more than a friendship with Harm would be nice, but that just wasn't going to happen.

Because of the current sanity in her life, Mac was shocked to hear Bud greet her sister in the bullpen that Tuesday. Both she and Harm looked up to see Dani walking toward the office with her visitor's badge haphazardly clipped on to her white zippered sweatshirt, which hung open over a green tube top and matching camouflaged mini-skirt.

"Hi, Dani," Harm greeted as she all but burst into the office.

"Hey, Harm," she said distractedly and turned to Mac, "Can I talk to you for a minute?

"We can finish this later," Harm picked up a couple files and excused himself.

"I thought you weren't coming in until Saturday. What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay."

"You can stay with me, like you always do."

"No, I mean permanently," Dani said rather abruptly, "I moved out of my uncle's place."

"When?"

"About three and a half hours ago," she glanced at her watch.

"What aren't you telling me?" Mac eyed her sister's disheveled appearance.

"It's the clothes, isn't it?" Dani self-consciously zipped up her sweatshirt over her exposed midriff.

"No, it's cute."

"Thanks, but it's hardly office appropriate."

"Back to your uncle."

"We had an argument," she described vaguely, ignoring the cell phone ringing from her purse.

"About?" she eyed the purse, which was now playing the second verse of the Phantom of the Opera, "Are you going to get that?"

"No, my uncle's called me six times since I left his house."

"Have you answered?"

"Not exactly," the cell phone stopped ringing, "But I did listen to his message on my voicemail in which he threatened to charge me with grand theft auto."

"Are you guilty?"

"It's my car."

"But?" she prompted, knowing there was more to the story.

"But his name's on the title," Dani admitted as Mac's office phone rang.

"One sec," she picked up the phone, "Major Sarah MacKenzie," Dani watched Mac speak into the phone with a sinking feeling as she realized who it was on the other end, "Yes, she is. I'll get her, one moment," Mac covered the receiver with her hand, "It's your uncle."

"Why did you tell him I was here?" she whispered fiercely.

"As your attorney, I feel it's in your best interests to speak with him to prevent him from pressing any charges over the car."

"Fine," Dani reluctantly took the phone and greeted her uncle tersely in Russian.

Mac sat down at her desk to go through some files as she casually eavesdropped on the conversation. Surprisingly enough, the sisters had never discussed languages, so Mac felt a little guilty invading her sister's privacy, but as Dani's volume rose it became impossible not to listen.

* * *

"What is going on in there, Lieutenant?" the admiral asked Bud looking toward Mac's office.

"The major's sister is having a heated phone conversation, sir."

"I'll say," he paused to listen, "Is she shouting in Russian?"

"I believe so, sir."

* * *

"Dasvidanya!" Dani slammed down the phone and began pacing angrily

"Fell better?" Mac asked in Russian after Dani let out a string of expletives in a number of languages.

"A little, but my uncle is an outdated, egotistical–" she stopped pacing suddenly to stare at Mac, "You speak Russian?"

"Yes."

"So you–" she trailed off again, gesturing to the phone.

"I got the highlights."

"What do you think?" she returned to her pacing.

"Well," she was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Enter."

"As you were," the admiral said to Mac, who was in the process of rising from her seat, "May I ask what is going on in here?"

"My sister received a rather distressing phone call, sir," Mac explained.

"So I heard," he glanced at Dani, "May I have a word with your sister in private, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well," the admiral addressed Dani once Mac had left.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disrupt your office."

"Apology accepted," he sat down, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Just some family issues, nothing that important."

"It sounded important from the bullpen."

"Again, I'm sorry," she sighed taking a seat, "It's just that my uncle feels that my time in the next eight weeks would be better spent in France with my cousin Giselle and her husband Mika."

"I take it you don't want to go?"

"Actually, my cousin's place is gorgeous and I love Gigi, but I resent the fact that my uncle is shipping me out of the country because he disapproves of my behavior."

"Is he justified?" he asked, thinking of his own willful daughter.

"Not entirely," she caught a disapproving look from the admiral, "We had this huge argument during breakfast, and I may have whipped a scone at his head then stormed out."

"Is that all?" he hid a smile at the mental image of a scone being used as a weapon.

"No."

"Then by all means continue, Dani."

* * *

"How's Dani?" Harm asked Mac when she came out of her office.

"I believe infuriated would cover it."

"That bad?"

"Harm, are you kidding?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"She got into an argument with her uncle," Mac folded her arms, "She moved out."

"What prompted it?"

"Her uncle strongly suggested that she spend the rest of the summer with her cousin in France."

"Why?"

"In a nutshell, he feels that she's lost her focus because of the time she's been spending with me and 'that sailor.'"

"Tiner?" he guessed. Neither Tiner nor Dani had ever directly stated that they were seeing each other, but scuttlebutt said they were an item.

"None other," Mac looked through her office window at Dani and the admiral, "What could they be talking about?"

* * *

"According to my uncle, I've also been neglecting my duties to the family in favor of spending time here," Dani paused to remember his phrasing, "He feels Mac as well as Jason is a negative influences on me and that my association with the Navy is detrimental to my moral character."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish."

"Dani, you're not a minor, so as long as you are not dependent on him there is no basis for his actions."

"I recently moved out of his house, but I lack the financial resources to support myself, especially with the three years of law school I need to finish."

"You've been working all spring haven't you?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that someone like Dani would have no money on which to fall back.

"Yes, but any money I made working for my family either went into my trust fund, which is controlled by my uncle, or my charitable work with the Russian orphanage system."

"As admirable as that may be, it's pretty unpractical."

"Personally, I would have gone with stupid," she agreed, "But that doesn't change the outcome."

"Well, Dani, what do you plan to do?"

"Initially, I was going to stay with Mac, but my uncle just informed me that he's coming to retrieve me," she paused, "Now I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, I've learned that in life there are some battles that are better not to fight," he offered sagely.

"So I should just give in?" she looked at the admiral with indignant disbelief, "Let him think he's right, that I agree with him?"

"You don't have to agree with him on everything, Dani. Lord knows I don't, but you can make some concessions."

"Concessions?" she questioned but not as harshly as before.

"Agree to stay with your cousin but remain in contact with whomever you choose and negotiate length of stay."

"I could do that," she considered rising to shake his hand, "Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome."

"And I am sorry about the outburst."

"Just don't let it happen again," he walked to the door.

"I won't," she stopped him before he could open it, "Um you wouldn't happen to know if Petty Officer Tiner had any leave coming, would you sir?"

"You'd have to ask him," he chuckled shaking his head.

"I plan on it," Dani smiled, returning to her seat to wait for Mac to return.

The admiral left the office and walked back into his own without saying a word to Harm and Mac, who were doing their best not to make it look like they were waiting around expectantly. Mac left Harm lingering in the doorway and walked into her office to see Dani seated with her back to the door playing with her cell phone, "You seem calmer."

"The admiral and I had a talk," she said without looking up.

"I know," she walked over to her desk.

"Is Harm going to join us?" she looked up from her phone to meet Mac's amused eyes as she sat down behind her desk.

"I'll never understand that?" Harm walked in, shaking his head.

"What?" Dani turned to look toward the door for the first time since the admiral had left.

"That sixth sense you MacKenzie girls seem to have," he teased sitting in the chair next to Dani.

"Or you're just predictable," Mac smiled from behind her desk.

"Besides, I'm technically an Arkada, as I will be painfully reminded by my uncle in," she glanced down at her wrist but found only bracelets, so she looked at Mac expectantly."

"1254," she supplied without blinking.

"A little under an hour," she finished looking to Harm who was shaking his head slightly, "Problem Commander?"

"No, of course not," he looked at Mac who just smiled innocently.

"So, Dani," Mac began tentatively, not wanting to ruin the relaxed mood, "Have you decided what you're going to do when your uncle arrives?"

"Take my stolen vehicle and leave town," she told them seriously.

"You stole a car?" Harm leaned forward in his chair.

"It was borrowed," Mac explained, "There are mitigating circumstances, unless she decides to leave town."

"Which I won't," she folded her hands primly in her lap, "I've decided to make a few concessions to my uncle."

"You alone decided this?" Mac questioned.

"Thanks to the admiral's advice," Dani clarified, "I'll agree to visit my cousin in France, but I will not agree to cut off contact with everyone at JAG."

"Sounds reasonable," she nodded.

"It'll work," Dani shrugged, "I figure I'll just fly people to France to visit me."

"Where are you going?" Mac asked when Dani suddenly stood up.

"I only have forty-five minutes until my uncle gets here and if you don't mind I'd like to spend some of them eating lunch with Jason."

"Go right on ahead," she laughed.

"Yeah," Harm added, "Don't let us stop you."

"Bye," she waived, closing the door behind her.

"Not bad, Mac," Harm laughed, "You just got yourself a free European vacation."

"So did you."

"Are you inviting me?"

"Oh, I see enough of you around here, flyboy," she smiled, "I believe my sister made that invite. Not that I can blame her, she doesn't know you that well."

"That's harsh," he pretended to be wounded.

"Sorry," Mac apologized then scoffed under her breath, "Sailors."

"Marines," he muttered back.

"What?" she asked, even though she had heard him clearly.

"Nothing," he picked up one of the files they had discarded when Dani first arrived, "We need to get back to this case."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing; except for Dani…we're now quite attached to each other.

* * *

**1855 ZULU**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH****, VIRGINIA**

"Why does my uncle have to be so controlling?" Dani looked up at the blue sky as she walked hand in hand with Jason outside JAG after their lunch.

"Because he loves you," he said calmly, having answered this question three times already since they ate.

"How can you be so understanding?" she stopped to look at him, "Especially considering how he feels about you."

"Look, Dani," he took both her hands in his, "I love spending time with you and I won't let anyone get in the way of that."

"But?"

"But you've told me how important family is to you and I won't be the person who comes between your relationship with them."

"I'm so happy I met you," she kissed him quickly on the cheek, mindful of the officers who sat eating their own lunches a few yards away.

"Me too," he blushed slightly and they continued walking.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Jason asked, thinking he did something wrong.

"My uncle's here," she grimaced, pointing at his car.

* * *

"Major MacKenzie."

Mac looked up from her desk where she was working with Harm to see a man dressed in a dark business suit. Although they had never met, Mac knew that this hand to be Dani's uncle, Paul Arkada. She greeted him formally, not sure of the proper etiquette for this specific situation, "Mr. Arkada."

"Call me Paul," he shook her hand.

"Sarah, please," she gestured at Harm who had also stood up, "Lieutenant Commander Rabb."

"Nice to meet you," Harm picked up a file, "I'll call on this from my office. Excuse me."

"I was under the impression that my niece was here with you."

"She is," Mac clasped her hands in front of her, "She went to get something to eat."

"Very well," they fell into an awkward silence, "I'm sure Daniela has informed you of our disagreement and I hope you took into account my niece's flare for the dramatic," she smirked slightly at that one, "Sarah, I know my actions may seem extreme, but I have my niece's best interests at heart."

"I do not doubt that," she looked through her window to see the elevator door open to see Jason and Dani. As they stepped off, they parted ways with Jason going back to his desk and Dani towards her awaiting uncle. Mac directed Paul's attention to Dani's entrance, "There she is."

"Daniela."

"Uncle," she greeted tersely, throwing a smile at Mac, "You don't mind if we have a word is private do you?"

"Of course not, just remember volume."

"Believe me, I will, the admiral made that quite clear."

"I'll be in Commander Rabb's office if you need me," Mac stepped out.

* * *

"Hey," Dani knocked on the doorframe of Harm's office a little later.

"How'd it go?" Harm asked.

"He agreed to my terms," she smiled.

"Where is he now?" Mac asked.

"Urgent business call, I told him he could use your office."

"She's a controlling one, Mac," he jerked his them at her, "You better watch out."

"So should you, or you're vacation offer will be off the table," she grinned evilly.

"When do you leave?" Mac asked.

"I have a flight from Dulles tonight."

"That was fast," Harm whistled.

"Well, it has been booked for a week," she sighed, "I tried the silent treatment for a while before choosing-–"

"The World War III approach," Mac offered.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, and then looked pointedly at Mac, "One of the conditions is that I change into proper attire, so would you mind walking out to my uncle's car with me?"

"Of course not," she turned to Harm, "We'll see you later."

"Bye, ladies," he teased as they left.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mac asked once they were out of Harm's office.

"It's about your vacation."

"What about it?" Mac pressed the elevator button and the door slid open.

"I wanted to encourage you to bring Harm," she leaned casually against the elevator rail.

"Harm and I are friends, Dani," she punched the elevator button, "Nothing more."

"But you wish you were, more that is."

"No, I don't."

"Come on, a sister knows these things."

"Whatever," Mac stepped out of the elevator followed by Dani.

"You figured it out when I started seeing Jason," she challenged.

"You two were as easy to read as a flare gun," she laughed, "The entire office knew."

"So you're not flare gun," Dani popped open the trunk of her uncle's car and pulled out a duffle bag, "But I can still see the flicker."

"Drop it."

"Okay," she let the bag fall and Mac grabbed it.

"Not the bag," she shoved it back into the arms of her laughing sister.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, _Major_," Dani stressed with a smile, "But isn't that considered conduct unbecoming?"

"Just get inside and change."

"Yes, ma'am," Dani led the way back into the building.

* * *

"Petty Officer Tiner?" Paul questioned approaching the yeoman's desk.

"Yes, sir?" he stood up, knowing instantly who it was, "You must be Dani's uncle. I'm Jason," he shook his hand, "It's a nice to meet you, sir."

"What are your intentions with my niece?" he cut straight to the point.

"Well, sir, at the moment we're friends who enjoy spending time together," he began, "She's smart and funny, not to mention beautiful. Dani's every man's dream."

"I am curious about your dreams specifically."

"I have nothing but respect for your niece, sir," Jason told him sincerely, "And if I even think of acting in any way that reflects anything but that, I can assure Major MacKenzie will kick my six."

"Your six?"

"Backside, sir."

"Well, Jason, you rest assured that if you hurt my niece in any way Major MacKenzie will not be the only person after your six," he said putting the emphasis on the naval term.

"Uncle Paul," Dani walked up to them wearing a knee-length pink sundress with a matching cardigan draped over her arm, "I see you met Jason."

"We were just getting to know each other," he told her.

"Oh, good," she grabbed Jason's arm affectionately.

"Are you ready to leave?" Paul asked her.

"One minute," she turned to Jason, "I'll call you when get there."

"I'll look forward to it," he smiled and she kissed him quickly.

"Bye, Jason."

"Bye, Dani."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter had very little Harm and Mac, but I promise that next chapter will have both of them…in France. I'll try to post again by the end of this weekend, but I leave for college on Monday, so I'm pretty busy packing. Don't forget to reply…they make me smile! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for Dani and her filthy rich family of course.

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting, but I am now an official college student and resident of Nashville. Unfortunately, my adjustment to college life has been crazy and I still don't have my Microsoft Office software, so things are, well, let's just say interesting. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

**1400 ZULU**

**RADICANS RESIDENCE**

**CHATEAU THIERRY, FRANCE**

Two weeks later, Mac found herself lying by the pool with Dani at her cousin's chateau in France. Mac had arrived the day before and decided to spend the day relaxing to deal with the jet lag, so the bikini clad sisters spent the morning soaking up the sun.

"Tell me again why Harm didn't come with you?" Dani opened one eye to cast Mac a sidelong glance.

"Like I told you last night," she sighed, "Harm and I do not spend every waking minute together."

"Even though you wish you could."

"Dani–" she trailed off closing her eyes and lying back.

"Come on, Sarah! For once in your life be honest and admit you have a thing for Harm."

"Okay, I do," she admitted reluctantly.

"Do what?"

"Have a thing for Harm."

"Thank you," she leaned back into her lounge chair contentedly, "So why don't you act on it?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"We work together."

"So?" she turned her head to look at her, "I know office romances can be difficult, but you and Harm are mature enough to handle that."

"I'm aware of that," Dani could see Mac's eyes roll under her closed lids, "The UCMJ prohibits fraternization within the same chain of command."

"Why the hell not?" Dani sat up again.

"Because it's disruptive to good order and discipline among the ranks," she opened her eyes and smirked at Dani's protest.

"That's–" she began to complain but trailed off to a different thought, "What about Bud and Harriet?"

"Harriet's assigned to JAG through the public relations office in Norfolk."

"Can't you and Harm find some technicality?"

"Dani," Mac pulled her chair into a sitting position, "I don't know if Harm feels the same way."

"I've seen the way he looks at you," she grinned mischievously.

"Really?" Mac asked excited to have confirmation on what she'd been suspecting.

"Yes, really," she smiled, "And if he came to France, you could act on it."

"Dani."

"Ce qu'arrive à France, reste en France"

"Huh?"

"What happens in France stays in France."

"So how are you and Tiner?" she asked before Dani could continue her line of questioning about Harm.

"We're good," she stood up, wrapping a sarong around her waist, "Do you want more lemonade?"

"Yeah, thanks," she handed her the empty glass, "Is he going to fly out here?"

"I don't know," she sighed picking up the pitcher from the shaded table, "Every time it comes up in conversation he tries to avoid it. I think my uncle threatened him."

"And as an enlisted man he has less leave available."

"I just wish he would show up so I could get Luka to stop harassing me," she handed Mac her drink.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she sat down again.

"What's going on with Luka?" Mac had only met Giselle's brother-in-law the night before at dinner, but by the end of the meal it was clear that was after Dani.

"Ah, Luka Radicans," she sighed, "Let's just say I'm glad he's out of town with Gigi and Mika this weekend, so I don't have to deal with him."

"Has he ever done anything?" Mac asked her mind jumping to possible conclusions.

"Oh, no never," she answered quickly, "I'm just being melodramatic. Luka's just clinging to the past."

"You two have a past?"

"We dated when I was in boarding school."

"Was it serious?"

"Enough," Dani looked away, "He was my first."

"You're kidding," Mac looked at Dani who shook her head, "Well, that explains things."

"It was almost five years ago, after our spring formal," she stood up and began to pace, "We got a room at this chateau and spent the weekend together."

"That sound's a lot better than the back of a car," Mac reflected back on her wild teenage years.

"Either way, we were young and stupid. I won't stay it was a mistake, but–"

"It wasn't love," Mac finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Who broke it off?"

"Technically me, but I was leaving for Yale and him to Oxford so the breakup was kind of inevitable."

"Apparently he thinks differently."

"Unfortunately," she folded her arms over her tanned stomach, "I just wish Jason would come and stake his claim."

"Stake his claim?" she snorted back, "What is this the fifties?"

"You know what I mean."

"Mademoiselle Danaë," a maid walked out to the patio, "You have visitors."

"Send them out, please."

"Expecting someone?" Mac asked.

"No," she shrugged, watching the doorway. The maid held open the door and in walked Jason wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts followed by Harm who wore khakis and a polo shirt. Seeing Jason, Dani raced over and hugged him tightly, "Jason!"

"Hey there," he smiled spinning her around before kissing her gently.

Mac watched the reunion with a smile and couldn't help thinking how good Harm looked out of uniform. Harm had a similar realization about what could be hidden behind Marine greens. Blushing slightly, Mac rose from the chair fully aware that he was watching her.

"Hey Marine," he smiled, unable to get over how great Mac looked in a bikini.

"Hey Sailor," she tied the sarong around her waist a little self-consciously and noticed Dani smiling slightly at her discomfort. At that moment, Mac wanted to strangle her sister, but looking at Harm she realized that things could get interesting.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Now if I owned them, do you really think I'd be sitting in a dorm stressing out over fifty pages of economics reading?

A/N: First of all, I do not now nor have I ever been to France or spoken French, so if anything is wrong please let me know and I'll try to correct it. Anything Dani says in French has been translated by my computer because I find it amusing when foreign languages are included in fics. I speak Spanish and I love when fics include the language. If you don't speak French or don't like them, feel free to ignore their existence. If it's important, the definition is explained in dialogue if it's not translated, then it really doesn't matter. Also, I realize that summers in France usually get only into the 70's, which may not be perfect swimming weather, but I wanted Harm to see Mac in a bikini, so I'm going to pretend. Finally, in case you were curious about time zones, France operates on GMT in the summers. Okay, I'm done...please R&R!!

A/N (10-17-04): Thanks to DeeDee I now know that my temperatures weren't totally off the wall and thanks to jagqueen2 for correcting my horrible online translated French!

* * *

1434 ZULU

RADICANS RESIDENCE

CHATEAU THIERRY, FRANCE

"You know, Sarah," Dani began from where should stood with Jason's arm draped over her shoulders, "You're reaction is hardly what I would expect considering the conversation we just had."

"What are you getting at Dani?" she asked, clearly worried about where her sister was going with this.

"About Harm and Jason's arrival," she said lightly, receiving a warning look from Mac that was noticed by both men, "I was just complaining about Jason being unable to come and suddenly here he is, but you don't seem the least bit surprised. Now why is that?"

"Because I can keep a secret," she answered evenly.

"That you can," Dani got the double meaning in her sister's comment, "Now who's idea was it to not tell me about this?"

"Mine," Harm admitted and she slipped out from Jason's arm to slap him lightly on the arm, "What? You don't like surprises?"

"No, I don't," she folded her arms, "I prefer to have a week filled with excited anticipation."

"But then you miss out on the sheer joy you get when something happens you thought wasn't possible," he argued back.

"And I was unable to inform the staff of your arrival and make any necessary arrangements. Speaking of which, will you excuse me for a moment," she stepped away, "Jean, Valérie," the butler and maid emerged from just inside the doorway and Dani rattled off quickly, "Valérie, le commandeur Rabb et le maître Tiner resteront ici pour quelques nuits et ont besoin des chambres. Aussi, le commander est vegéterien donc informer le lcusinier de préparer la nourriture qu'il trouvera acceptable. Jean, pourra-tu obtenir des billets d'un spectacle du Comédie Française, des Bouffes du Nord, ou de l'opéra? Nous aurons besoins aussi des réservations samedi et dimancher pour diner che Amabassadeurs et che Alain Ducasse. Aussi, j'aimerais deux chambres à l'Hôtel Crillon ou à l'Hôtel de Vendóme samedi soir. Merci."

"I told you she was controlling," Harm told Mac as they watched Dani order the servants.

"Jean and Valérie and employees who are being paid to serve," Mac repeated what Dani had told her when she first arrived, but Harm just smirked at her, "What?"

"Did Dani teach you that?"

"Did I teach her what?" Dani rejoined them, slipping comfortably back under Jason's arm.

"Nothing," he shrugged, exchanging an amused glance with Mac.

"As I was saying before, arrangements needed to be made for your accommodations."

"You don't have enough room?" Jason looked at her then the large house with disbelief.

"No," Dani shook her head, "But your rooms need to be prepared and I needed to rearrange the menu for tonight."

"Why? We'll eat whatever you're serving,"

"I know you will, Jason, but I hardly think Mr. Vegetarian over there," she jerked her thumb at Harm, "Would approve of frog legs and horse."

"Horse?" Mac broke in with borderline disgust, "We were going to eat horse tonight?"

"It's a French delicacy," Dani said seriously then broke out into a smile, "And it is also an acquired taste, so I usually keep it off the menu."

"Thank you," Jason smiled down at her.

"You're welcome," she kissed him.

"Hey, Dani, you said something about getting a room for them?" Mac broke in.

"Yes," she broke away from Jason reluctantly, catching her sister's drift, "I did."

"Would you like to show them to us?" Harm teased, "I know I'd like to get settled."

"Fine," Dani sighed, taking Jason's hand and leading them into the house, "Follow me."

"Ladies first," Harm held the door open to allow Mac to enter first, more than happy to follow the sarong wearing marine into the house.

"Merci," Mac smiled before walking in, perfectly aware that his eyes had become glued on her six, which was something, oddly enough, she did not seem to mind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but college life has made things kind of crazy. I just finished a five page essay on the theme of time in Eugene Onegin, so my thoughts have been a little none JAG-centric. Anyhoo, the next chapter is partially written and will have more Harm and Mac interaction. Thanks for everyone's who been reviewing, it inspires me to get past the insanity that I find myself in to write! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be living in a cramped college dorm? No! I do own Dani, but she's not helping me get out my tiny dorm in any way.

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay in posting. My only excuse is that college life crazy. Thanks for all the spectacular replies that I've gotten and hopefully people are still reading.

* * *

**1505 ZULU**

**HOTEL DE VENDOME**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

The majority of the first evening was spent relaxing. After Harm and Jason got settled into their rooms and Mac and Dani changed clothes, they ate supper followed by talking on the terrace. Conversation was light and easy between the friends. Throughout the entire evening, Dani carefully watched the interaction between Mac and Harm, but much to her disappointment nothing of interest developed.

The next morning, they set out for Paris where they spent the first half of the day playing tourists and seeing all the major sites of the city. As they strolled through the streets of Paris, Dani and Jason walked hand in hand with Harm and Mac following behind them. That evening Dani had arranged for tickets to the Opera Garnier and reservations at an upper class restaurant after, so they were going to spend the night at the Hotel de Vendóme so that they would not have to deal with driving back to the chateau that night.

The hotel was beautiful and modeled after an opulent eighteenth century Parisian mansion. Their suite contained a master bedroom and bath, common room, and guest bedroom with a second bath. Decorated in rich colors and filled with antique furniture, the room impressed Dani's guests. When they walked into the suite, Dani apologized that she was unable to get a second room on such short notice, but no one else had a problem with sharing the 140 square meter room. Dani and Mac claimed the master bedroom and its king size bed, while Jason and Harm agreed to take the two twins in the guest bedroom.

"Dani, this view is gorgeous!" Mac exclaimed walking over to the terrace door in their room.

"I know, but you can look at it later," she told her as she instructed the bellboy on where to put their bags.

"I thought we were resting before we went out tonight?" she turned away from the curtain.

"No, Jason and Harm are resting because they are still jetlagged," Dani took her sister's hand, "We are going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Mm-hmm, we are going to buy you something that will knock the socks off le commandeur."

"I am not in Paris to knock the socks off Harm," Mac whispered sharply, mindful of the partially opened door leading to the guys' room.

"You say that now, but when we are done with your Parisian makeover you'll have no control over his reaction."

"Fine," she relented, knowing that her sister would never give up, and because deep down she wanted to make Harm's jaw drop.

"Good," Dani smiled mischievously as they left the hotel suite.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Harm asked when they returned to the hotel room, "You've been gone for hours!" 

"Or 1 hour and 38 minutes," Mac countered saucily carrying her garment bag over her shoulder into her room.

"Jeez, Harm, stop overreacting," Dani teased following Mac into their room, "We were just shopping."

"What did you buy?" he asked from their doorway.

"A little of this a little of that," Mac hung her clothes in the large closet.

"You know, whips, chains, etc," Dani smiled at his shock.

"You are hardly the dignified countess your uncle makes you out to be," Harm challenged, "If he could hear you now—"

"He'd lock me in a convent," she sighed dramatically plopping onto the bed, "I was just kidding, so don't report that back to him."

"Dani, Harm's not spying on you for your uncle," Mac took her sister's clothes and hung them up as well, "Stop being so paranoid."

"Just because you're paranoid, it doesn't mean they aren't coming to get you," Dani laughed, "But I don't believe a free vacation would make you play big brother for my uncle about Jason and me. Speaking of which, where is that sailor of mine?"

"In the shower," he answered and she stood up.

"Dani," Mac warned, "Don't get any ideas because big sister _is _watching."

"Sarah Catherine, you prude," her jaw dropped, "I was just going to shower myself, in our bathroom."

"Go right on ahead, Daniela Helene," she threw a bathrobe at her. Dani caught it and stuck her tongue out at Mac before closing the door behind her.

"It's great that you two get along so well," Harm observed.

"Dani is one of the best things to happen in my life," she paused, "I'm so happy to have a little sister."

"Especially one who has enough money to afford," he gestured at their opulent surroundings, "Well this."

"This just happens to be an extra perk," she sat down on the bed and ran her hand of the rich fabric of the duvet.

"So where did you shop?"

"A few designer shops on the Rue Saint Honoré."

"How much did that cost?"

"Harm!"

"I'm just curious."

"Honestly, I don't know," she sighed, "Dani insisted on charging everything to her uncle's account."

"How convenient," he caught her rolling her eyes at him, "Well, I'm sure Tiner is out of the shower so I better go get ready."

"All right, see you tonight, Flyboy."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ninja Girl."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Dani sat primping in front of the vanity while Mac was in the bathroom doing her hair. Dani wore a silk charmeuse drape neck dress that hit her just below the knee. It was a peony and had a bias cut that drew the eye to all the right places. Her hair was swept up in a simple twist, and she long silver earrings and a matching necklace. Mac's dress was also charmeuse silk, but hers was slightly shorter and black instead of pink. It had a sweetheart neckline and rhinestone detailed straps, which complemented Mac's simple necklace and earrings. 

"You're still not done with your make-up?" Mac asked Dani when she came out of the bathroom.

"I finished a while ago," she shrugged, "I'm just admiring the view."

"God, you are full of yourself," she muttered.

"I was kidding," she spun around on the stool to check out her sister, "Wow, you look great."

"For $300 I better look great."

"No, Sarah, I mean it, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks, so are you."

"You think?" Dani stood up and twirled.

"Yes, I do," she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes, "That color looks great on you."

"Thanks," she paused thoughtfully, "You know, for all of his faults, Joe MacKenzie really did give us some great genes."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"Well, you should, especially since some people got better 'assets' than others," she adjusted the top of her dress in the mirror.

"Dani! You're 'assets' are fine."

"Says you."

"Tiner seems to like them enough."

"I suppose."

"Could you end this conversation now?" Mac asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, even though I know the only reason you want to drop the subject is so I don't bring Harm into it."

"Dani—" she trailed off at a knock on their door.

"You ladies ready?" Harm called through the closed door, he and Jason were dressed and waiting in the common room.

"Yes," Dani opened the door and walked out first.

"Close your mouth, Tiner," Harm teased as the younger man's jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Sorry," he stammered, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jason," she kissed him on the cheek, and then turned to watch Harm's reaction over Mac, which turned out to be stunned silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mac asked, casting a look at Dani, who was smiling triumphantly having achieved her desired affect with the makeover.

"No," he gulped, "You look great, Mac."

"Thanks," she smiled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"Of course," she took his arm and they followed Dani and Jason out of the hotel suite.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I do own Dani…but I don't own her money…so it's not that exciting!

A/N: Sorry, that this is another short one…but at least it didn't take me over a month to update…crazy college! Luckily I find writing fan fiction _a lot _more fun than analyzing Tolstoy! Thanks to DD2, GuitarVixen, cbw, and anyone else who's ever reviewed…they make me smile!

* * *

**2015 ZULU**

**ALAIN DUCASSE**

**PARIS****, FRANCE******

After the watching _La Boheme_ from a box at the Opera Garnier, the group headed to the posh restaurant Alain Ducasse. Dani had made the reservations under two separate names claiming that she wanted some alone time with Jason. While she did want to spend time with him, Dani was also quite pleased with the fact that it left Harm and Mac alone at candlelit table on the other side of the restaurant. Not surprisingly, the arrangement did not bother either couple and the dinner went by quickly.

"It looks like we've been ditched," Harm glanced over to Jason and Dani's now empty table.

"So we have," Mac glanced over her shoulder, "What do you say about doing the same?"

"Works for me," he stood up quickly and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," she rose and they walked out of the restaurant, "Where do you want to go?"

"I know a place," he guided her down the busy street with his hand at the small of her back.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he gave her his flyboy smile.

"I hate surprises."

"Suck it up, Marine," he grabbed her hand and pulled them around the corner

* * *

"So how long do you think it'll take for them to notice we're gone?" Jason asked as the elevators doors closed. They had left the restaurant earlier to lose their 'chaperones' and were headed back up to the hotel suite. 

"Five minutes, tops," she leaned back against the side of the elevator, resting both hands on the rail, "Actually, knowing my sister, more like four minutes and seventeen seconds."

"Have you gotten her to tell you how she does that?"

"Can't say."

"So you know?" Jason leaned closer to her.

"Maybe," she kissed him, "Maybe not," she ducked around him and got off the elevator.

"Can you do it too?" he followed her down the hall.

"Not with time," she grinned, stopping outside the suite's door.

"With what?" he opened the door for her.

"Location," Dani smiled over her shoulder as he walked in.

"Where are we now?"

"Well," she pulled him into the room by his tie, and the door swung close behind him, "48 degrees, 48 minutes North," she pulled him closer their face inches apart, "2 degrees, 20 minutes," she kissed him, "East."

"That's amazing, Dani," he kissed her again.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Harm ordered. After leaving the hotel, they had walked a few blocks before they reached an old building. They walked inside and Harm led Mac over to the elevator. 

"Why?"

"Humor me," she continued to look at him skeptically, "Do trust me?"

"Yes," Mac sighed, closing her eyes.

"Give me your hand," he asked when the elevator stopped and she held out her well manicured hand, which he took gingerly. With her eyes closed, Harm had a chance to stare at her unabashedly. He had gone out with numerous women, but none were able to pull off the little black dress as well as Mac could.

"I better not regret this," she felt the cool night air against her skin as he led her out of the elevator.

"Here," he set her hands down on a cool metal railing, "Open your eyes."

"Oh my God," she gasped as she looked out over the streets Paris, "How did you find this place?"

"My mom had a gallery here once, and I think it's one of the best views of the city of lights."

"I agree," Mac looked out, mesmerized by the sight before her.

"You can see the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumph," he leaned closer to her pointing them out. They stood in silence for a couple minutes enjoying the moonlit night around them, neither wanting to break the spell that seemed to be upon them. A breeze whispered across the rooftop and Mac shivered, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Here," he took off his suit coat and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You really do look amazing tonight."

"Thanks, but you should give Dani the credit," she said softly, suddenly very aware of their close proximity, "She picked it out."

"I wasn't talking about the dress," he leaned in closer, "I was talking about you, Sarah."

"Harm," she whispered and he leaned in to kiss her. They closed their eyes, enjoying the moment, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, and immediately regretting it as her face fell, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," she her face wore a sad smile.

"I wish we could just forget work and the UCMJ," he sighed.

"We can for a little bit," she said hopefully, "Ce qui'arrive à Paris, reste en Paris."

"Since when do you speak French?"

"Who cares?" she kissed him, and this time neither pulled away.

* * *

A/N: So…what did you think?! Press that lovely lavender button and let me know! J 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I do own Dani…but I don't own her money…so it's not that exciting!

A/N: I realize it's been practically forever since I last updated, but I plead the fifth…or more realistically, college life is just so darn demanding…blah! Anyway, this chapter is really nothing but fluff and somewhat witty banter, so enjoy! (And I promise I'll try to update more…really!)

Many thanks to Abigaile, willowph, cbw, DD2, EternalSleep, MacHarm4Ever, Joanoa, JBird7986, madenpride21, Chennelle, and McGraw…you all are great!

* * *

**0942 ZULU**

**HOTEL DE VENDÓME**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

"Morning, Sarah," Dani returned to her room the next morning. She had clearly showered, but was wearing her dress from the previous night and she carried her purse and shoes over her shoulder as she walked in.

"Morning, Dani," Mac smirked, from where she sat at the small table in the room. Unlike her sister, she was fully dressed in a summery green sundress and her hair was dried and styled.

"Where's Harm?" she tossed her purse and shoes on the table.

"Reading on the terrace," she gestured at the double doors leading to the balcony, "He didn't want to be an awkward witness to your walk of shame."

"Walk of shame?" Dani ducked into the bathroom to change out of her dress.

"You know, like the college girls returning from frat parties the next morning, hours after the party ended."

"I know what the 'walk of shame' is."

"I was just checking."

"I think you're projecting," she emerged from the bathroom in a pink and white floral dress, "I didn't see any blankets on the couch."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Come on, Sarah, be honest with me."

"Honest?" she paused, "About what?"

"The million dollar question."

"You know in the Marine Corps that refers to whether you've had to use lethal force in country."

"Well, I've never done that; my grandmother maybe, but not me," she answered flippantly sitting on the other side of the bed, "But you know exactly to what I am referring."

"Wait, you're grandmother killed someone?" Mac looked at her sister in shock.

"She's a bit homicidal; poison's her specialty. She would hide it in her jewelry," she shrugged, "But let's stay on the topic: did you and Harm—" she trailed off.

"Sleep together?" Mac supplied and Dani nodded, "Yes," Dani's face lit up, "But only in the literal sense."

"Oh," her face fell but brightened slightly at her next though, "So if you shared the bed does that mean you cuddled?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

"And you discussed things?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Hold on for a second. It's my turn to interrogate you," Mac grinned, "What exactly did you and Jason do all night, little sister?"

"Nothing much," she grinned back deviously, "We just fell into bed."

"So you did—"

"MmHmm."

"All night?"

"Only half of it," she bit her lip, then jumped up suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Harm," she headed for the balcony window.

"Isn't he out there?"

"Yeah, he is," Dani peered through the window, saw him, waved, and turned back to Mac, "Just checking."

"For what? Did you think eh was going to jump or something?"

"No," Dani sat down at the vanity to do her hair, "I just didn't want him to be interrogating Jason."

"We're saving that for the plane ride home."

"You're kidding," she glared at her sister through the reflection of the mirror.

"Harm told me we're on the same flight back to the States, so we figured we could double team him once we take off," Mac came up behind her to gloat, and Dani tossed a balled up washcloth at her head. Mac caught it midair and tossed it back on the counter.

"Damn you and your catlike reflexes!" Dani grumbled but returned to her hair.

"I'll make sure Harm behaves himself," she relented going back to her seat on the bed.

"Thank you," Dani smiled, switching to make up having decided that her hair was sufficiently styled, "So back to you and Harm, what did you do last night?"

"After you ditched us in the restaurant, we went for a walk."

"And?"

"And he took me to the roof of this little gallery his mom knew about," she smiled at the memory, "We looked out over the city; we kissed…"

"Then you did it on a roof!" Dani set down her eye shadow with a bang."

"No we didn't"

"You trailed off," she defended her conclusion, "It was implied."

"Hardly, your mind is just perpetually in the gutter," Mac countered, "We just talked about…things. We weren't ready to jump in the sack."

"That's past tense," she stood up from the vanity and began hunting for her purse, "Are you ready now?"

"Not really," she handed Dani her purse, "It's complicated."

"Big surprise there," she muttered, "So what happened after the roof?"

"We walked back to the hotel, saw the 'do not disturb' sign on the door to Harm and Tiner's room," she smirked trying to catch Dani's eye, but here sister busied herself with her purse and cell phone, "And then we fell asleep together in our bed."

"Very sweet," she napped her purse closed, "Very PG."

"Well not everyone can have a X-rated evening," Mac grabbed her own purse.

"Shall we get the boys?" she ignored her comment.

"After you."

"Thanks, she opened the door to the common room to find Harm seated and reading the paper, "Good morning Harm."

"Good morning ladies," he stood up folding the paper, "Did you sleep well, Dani?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered evenly, "How about yourself?"

"I slept well too," he shot Mac a grin that did not go unnoticed by Dani.

"So, Sarah, is that his Flyboy grin I've heard so much about?" Dani asked innocently.

"'Flyboy grin'?" he looked in amusement at Mac who blushed slightly.

"You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings, Flyboy," she countered, making him blush slightly this time.

"Good morning, Jason," Dani walked over to him when he entered the room and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Sweetie," he draped his arm comfortably over her shoulders and surveyed the group who all looked ready to go. "I'm not late, am I ma'am?" he directed the question to Mac, knowing she would provide the answer.

"No, Tiner, you have two minutes and forty seconds," she chuckled.

"Just checking," he gave a relieved smile.

"Since we're all ready, let's go," Dani said quickly before anyone could as Tiner how he slept.

"Good idea, Dani," Harm agreed, "We'll have more fun out of the hotel room than in, right Tiner?"

"Just go," Dani whispered fiercely pushing him to the door. He held it open, and she filed out with Mac, "Tell your 'Flyboy' to zip it," she ordered through gritted teeth.

"I'll think about it," Mac grinned, and Dani glared at her sister but smiled when Jason took her hand to lead her to the elevators.

"What are you smiling about, Marine?" Harm asked, having locked the door.

"Those two," she looked up at him, "They're cute together."

"I suppose."

"You can drop the big brother act. Dani can take care of herself."

"But Tiner's a sailor," he held out his hand for her, "And you know what they say about sailors."

"And what's that?" Mac slipped her hand into his.

"They'll break a girl's heart if she lets him."

"Well Dani won't let him, and neither will I," she squeezed his hand.

"Good," Harm squeezed it back.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I do own Dani…but I don't own her money…so it's not that exciting!

A/N: I'm baaack! And hopefully I won't go UA quickly. First of all, I'm sorry for being a bum and disappearing for weeks at a time. I could provide a number of excuses, but they're all pretty lame, so I won't insult you all by listing them. Hopefully you all still do exist, because I would understand if you boycotted me out anger. But if you are still out there, please read and reply!

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love to hear things whether they be good, bad, threatening, or guilt trips…it's all good!

* * *

**1605 ZULU**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

"Major Sarah MacKenzie," Mac answered her office phone Wednesday morning, almost three weeks after returning from France.

"Salaam abakem."

"Abakem salaam," she responded automatically, "Dani?"

"I'm trying to embrace my Iranian heritage," Dani switched to English.

"So you decided to learn Farsi?" Mac questioned, "It's not the easiest of languages to master."

"I have a good tutor," she drawled from the terrace of her cousin's chateau.

"You still have tutors? I thought that kind of thing stopped once you went to college."

"A true scholar never stops learning," she proclaimed sagely, then returned to her normal joking manner, "And it takes a lot of work for one to become as worldly as me."

"Cute," she chuckled, "What's up?"

"I'm getting out of France!"

"I thought you had four weeks left of your sentence."

"Eh, I got early parole," Dani sat down on a comfortable deck chair, "More like an extended conjugal visit."

"You're coming to D.C. for a booty call?" she gasped.

"No, I'm hardly a lady of the night," she said indignantly.

"I should hope not."

"Naturally," Dani smiled, "My parole actually has a few stipulations."

"And those are?"

"The Kazakhstani Embassy in D.C. is having some sort of ball and I'm invited, as long as I go as Luka's date," Mac could tell without even seeing Dani that her sister was making a face, "But we arrive tomorrow afternoon and the ball isn't until Saturday night so I have all day Friday to sightsee."

"And we all know how you like that," Mac said suggestively.

"Shh!" she ordered, "There's more."

"Sorry."

"Gigi managed to get two extra tickets for you and a certain someone," she grinned mischievously waiting for Mac's response, but none came, "Why is there silence? Sarah! What happened to Harm and you?"

"There is no Harm and me," Mac sighed.

"What do you mean? What happened to France?"

"Nothing, that's what."

"When I told you what happens in France stays in France, I hoped it would jumpstart your relationship," she stood up and began pacing the length of the terrace, "I didn't mean for you to take it literally."

"Well, that wasn't my intention either," Mac leaned back in her chair and watched Harm stride across the bullpen through the slats of her office blinds, "it's just that two days after we got back, the son of one of Harm's old friends witnessed a murder. His friend died a couple of years ago, so Harm had them stay with him for protection. One thing led to another…"

"And he and the widow?"

"Pretty much."

"Swell," Dani muttered, "Did you fight for him?"

"It hardly would have been appropriate considering everything that was going on."

"Not if you truly cared," she was met with more silence.

"It's not just that," Mac continued, "I'm not going to pursue this if he doesn't want to."

"But that night in Paris?"

"Was a lapse in judgement."

'How can you say that?"

"We've moved on."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Wait," she paused, "You did the plural thing again. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Sarah! With whom?"

"A civilian attorney."

"Does he have a name?"

"Dalton Lowne."

"Dalton, interesting," she paused a beat, "I bet he's no Harm."

"Dani, let it go," Mac rubbed her forehead, "Please."

"Fine."

"And no concocting any scheme that ends with both of us at the ball."

"I'd never!" she feigned disgust.

"Spare me," Mac rolled her eyes, "You're a girl with tremendous resources and way too much time on her hands."

"Look, I promise I will stay one hundred percent out of it, but I have to warn you, things like this have a tendency of working out. It's called fate."

"Whatever."

"Fine, don't believe me, but give it time and you'll see I'm right."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Dani, I have to get back to work," she saw Harm at her window and signaled for him to wait a minute, "Can you call me when I get off?"

"Yeah, I'll be up late."

"Good."

"Love you."

"Me too," she waved Harm in, "Talk to you later."

"Who was that?" Harm sat down as Mac hung up the phone.

"Dani."

"What's new with her?"

"She's coming to D.C." she told him, "There's a ball at the Kazakhstani Embassy."

"Is she going with Tiner?"

"No, she has to be escorted by Luka or she's stuck in France."

"Who's Luka?"

"Sorry, her cousin Giselle's brother-in-law," she explained, "She's getting in a day early and plans to see Tiner then."

"Work him into her sightseeing?" he guessed.

"Exactly," she looked up to see Tiner in the doorway, "Hey, Tiner, we were just talking about you."

"Ma'am?"

"Have you spoken to Dani recently?"

"Yes, ma'am," he paused, "She called me before I came in."

"So you know she's coming to D.C.?" Harm asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Did she tell you about Luka?" Mac asked tentatively. She knew Tiner was aware of Luka, but she wasn't sure how much he know about Luka and Dani's past together.

"We'll find a way to work around him, ma'am."

"I'm confident you will," she smirked, "So what really brings you by?"

"The admiral wants to see you, Major," he looked to Harm, "You too, Commander."

"Thanks, Tiner," Harm stood up, "We'll be right there."

* * *

"Reporting as ordered, sir," Harm and Mac snapped to attention before the admiral's desk.

"Have a seat," he told them.

"Webb?" Harm found the unannounced spy standing in the shadows, "What does the 'state department' need now?"

"Rebel forces in Kazakhstan have been threatening the national government. They have the manpower but lack the capital for an effective coup," Webb explained, "They hope to get the money by threatening the life of a wealthy heiress and countess. My people have been tracking the group, but it is precisely that lack of capital, which allows them to move a lot. We believe they will make their move when the heiress comes to the U.S. for the embassy ball," he looked directly at Harm, "That is where you come in."

"Admiral, you can't expect me to play babysitter to another spoiled socialite?" Harm asked with thinly veiled annoyance, while Mac hid a smirk, "I had enough of that with Princess Alexi."

"This is a strictly voluntary assignment, Commander," the admiral said, "But allow Mr. Webb to finish."

"Thank you, Admiral," Webb returned to his spiel, "It was your performance with Princess Alexandra, Rabb, that leads us to believe we can see you and the major to Mr. Arkada as protection for his niece."

"Arkada?" Mac exchanged glances with Harm, "As in Paul Arkada?"

"Yes," Webb answered, "Do you know him?"

"We've met," she thought back to the admiral convincing Dani to go to France without a fight and turned to him, "Did you know about this, sir?"

"I only just found out," he assured her, "I figured since Webb's people didn't know, you could tell him."

"What don't I know?"

"You won't have to 'sell' us to Mr. Arkada," Mac smiled, happy to have one-upped the spook, "I was invited to the embassy ball by Daniela Korsakoff herself."

"How do you know the countess?" he looked utterly confused.

"You really have to check your sources, Webb," Harm laughed.

"Dani is my half-sister," she said and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Good," Webb recovered quickly, "I assume you'll want to accompany me when I speak with Mr. Arkada."

"Lieutenant Roberts has cleared your schedule, Major," the admiral told her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Commander, your schedule is cleared starting tomorrow," he paused, "You're dismissed.

"Aye, aye, sir," they both stood.

"And Webb, I do not want to be kept out of the loop on this one."

"You won't Admiral," he left followed by Mac.

"Sir?" Harm paused before leaving, glancing at Tiner as the door swung shut.

"Yes Commander?"

"Are you going to tell Tiner any of this? He and Dani have gotten pretty close."

"Well, if they have gotten close then don't you suppose she'll tell him herself?"

"Aye, sir," Harm left the office and the admiral sighed, knowing without a doubt that Webb's plan would not go exactly as planned. Things with his officers never did.

* * *

A/N: Nothing like ending with things that anger up the blood…


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: While I would love to own them, I don't. As I've said before, I do own Dani and her crazy extended family, but they're not really worth anything.

A/N: Sadly this chapter really just serves as plot advancement with no H/M or D/J interaction, but I promise more will come later. Thanks to Bite Beccy, Joanoa, Emma, Andonly, Fran Thurston for the reviews and to anyone else who may be lurking out there reading.

* * *

**1930 ZULU**

**ARKADA INDUSTRIES**

**NORFOLK, VIRGINIA**

"Mr. Arkada, Mr. Webb and Major MacKenzie are here to see you," a soft female voice filtered through the intercom in Paul Arkada's office.

"Send them in," he set the files he was reviewing aside and waited for his guests. Webb he had been expecting, but the major was a surprise, albeit not a very unexpected one.

"Mr. Arkada," Webb walked in followed by Mac.

"Have a seat," he gestured, "Sarah, how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I'd be better if you and Mr. Webb came bearing good news," the tone of Paul's voice switched from social to business, "But I can tell from your faces that Mr. Webb's people are no closer to neutralizing the threat against my niece than they were two months ago."

"I can assure you--" Webb began.

"I do not want any more of your assurances, Mr. Webb. I want results!" he snapped, "Daniela cannot spend the rest of her life in some secluded chateau in France."

"Mr. Arkada," Webb held his ground, "This will all be over by the end of the embassy ball."

"That is not good enough. Do not forget, Mr. Webb, that I will not hesitate to hand that money over if it means protecting Daniela."

"It will not come to that."

"And what measures are you people taking to ensure my nieces safety? I do not want to find any more bombs wired to her car," he delivered firmly, and Mac Raised an eyebrow at Webb in concern for her sister's safety.

"You won't. There will be a security team checking all vehicles and Major MacKenzie along with Lieutenant Commander Rabb will act as personal body guards."

"Very well," he eyed Mac's slender frame with skepticism, but directed his comment at Webb, "They are both lawyers."

"Commander Rabb is a former Tomcat pilot," Webb defended, "And Major MacKenzie--"

"Is tougher than she looks," Mac said firmly. A man doubting her abilities was nothing she was not used to.

"I do not doubt that," Paul responded, giving Webb a cursory nod as the agent's pager went off, "You are a marine."

"More importantly, I'm an older sister."

"Excuse me, but I have to take this," Webb walked to the corner of the office to answer his page.

"I have to ask your discretion on the matter then you speak with Daniela," Paul told her seriously, "She has no knowledge of the threat and I would like it to remain that way."

"You can't be serious," she looked shocked, "You want her walking into this blind?"

"That is not my intention, but it is necessary for her safety."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit, Paul. Dani is more than capable of handling this."

"That is precisely why she cannot know. It is her independence that puts her at risk," he paused, "Has she told you about her love for horses?"

"Why?"

"Well, when she was ten we found this stable in the Greek countryside. There was this wild horse that no one could ride, and the owner was going to put it down. Despite all the warnings and as trite as it sounds, Daniela was convinced she could save him, so she snuck off to ride him. The horse threw her and the doctors said it was a miracle that she suffered only temporary paralysis," he stopped briefly allowing the story to sink in, "That is why Daniela cannot know everything. She's too independent for her own good."

"All right," Mac acquiesced, "But if a situation arises where I have to tell her--"

"Then by all means do. I trust your discretion."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he gave a somewhat grim smile, "Meanwhile, I have done everything in my power to prepare Daniela for any contingency."

* * *

Dani stood before the full-length mirror in her room at the chateau. The dressmaker had just finished the final alterations on her gown for the ball, and Dani was trying it on one last time before it was packed onto the jet for the trip to the states. The dress was a deep emerald and it hugged her curves then flared out into a full skirt. It had a folded over, off the shoulder neckline, that left accented her collarbones.

With her eyes closed, Dani imagined what Jason's reaction would be when she showed up on his doorstep after the ball wearing the dress. She was so caught up in the fantasy that she didn't hear her door open and jumped when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Opening her eyes with a start, Dani saw Luka's reflection standing behind hers in the mirror in front of them, "Luka, you startled me."

"I'm sorry," he stepped back and she turned to face him, "Your door was open and when I saw you I was speechless."

"I'm sure," she laughed lightly.

"I'm serious," he gave her a dashing smile, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she eyed the ornate wooden box under his arm, "What's that?"

"It just arrived by messenger," Luka handed her the box, and she set it on the vanity to look inside, "It's from your uncle."

"They match my dress perfectly," she whispered as she peered into the box at the emerald and diamond jewelry nestled gingerly within the soft crushed velvet of the box, 'How did he know the color of my dress?"

"My tasteless brother probably sent him the bill."

"Luka," she admonished, but smiled when she met his playful eyes, "Be serious."

"I am, mostly," he gave her a boyish grin, "You know as well as I do that you Arkadas have more money than us poor Radicans could ever dream of having."

"Oh because you have it so hard," she rolled her eyes, "Besides these belonged to my grandmother, so it's not like he went out and bought them for me."

"You don't see any of my uncles sending me diamonds, heirloom or otherwise."

"And you look so good in them," Dani teased, but stopped herself when she realized how easily she was falling into their old pattern from boarding school. She reached to close the box intending to stop the conversation as well, but Luka stopped her from lowering the lid.

"Aren't you going to try it on?"

"Why?" she laughed with exasperation, "Knowing my uncle, I am sure they are perfect."

"Try them on," he dangled the earrings before her and taunted in a sing-song voice, "You know you want to."

"Fine," she snatched the earrings and put them on followed by the ring. She reached for the necklace, but he stopped her.

"Allow me," he picked up the delicate necklace and she swept her hair to the side, "Wait, you have to be in front of the mirror."

"Why?"

"So you get the full effect."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and stood before the mirror. Mentally, she told herself that this was nothing; he was just helping her with her necklace, "Happy?"

"No," he came up behind her, "Close your eyes."

"Luka!"

"Come on, indulge me," her eyes fluttered close and he whispered, "Thank you."

This is nothing, Dani repeated to herself, but as she felt his warm breath on her ear and his hands brushing against her smooth skin while he placed the piece around her neck, her resolve weakened. What she had told Mac about her relationship was only partially true. Yes, she and Luka did first sleep together after their spring formal, and they did break it off before college, but the idea of it being a youthful mistake could not have been further from the truth.

When they first met, she was twelve and he was thirteen, and they became fast friends bonding over similar families. While at boarding school, Luka remained her best friend, and when it finally developed into more Dani fell hard. Luka was her first love in every sense and she could easily have seen them getting married. At school they were seen as the ideal couple and Dani loved it, until she stumbled into a secret deal that blew the relationship apart.

One night, Dani overheard a conversation between her uncle and Luka's now deceased father. Her intention had not been to eavesdrop, but when they began discussing her and Luka, she could not help it. She learned that when the two families saw how close their children had become, they strongly encouraged Luka to make the friendship a romantic one. Hearing this, Dani confronted Luka, who reluctantly admitted that what she heard was true but that his feelings were real. Nonetheless, she was outraged that their entire relationship was based on a lie and broke it off. She went to Yale and he went Oxford, and a year later they had reconciled via e-mail. They by no means resumed their previous relationship, but they agreed to remain platonic friends, nothing more.

Dani felt Luka fasten the tiny clasp and shivered as he set her hair back into place. It's over she reminded herself for the tenth time, you are happy with Jason; Luka's a friend, nothing more. She opened her eyes to see Luka's dark gaze on her through the mirror and felt a familiar tingle reminding her that she could never get Luka Radicans fully out of her heart, although Dani swore she would never let him get back in.

"They're perfect," Luka smiled, "You're perfect."

"I knew it, and thank you," she walked to the door, "But now you have to go so I can change."

"All right," He obeyed, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Luka," she closed the door and leaned her back against it. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

To be continued…

Now it's time for you to click the happy little review button!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: While I would love to own them, I don't. As I've said before, I do own Dani and her crazy extended family, but they're not really worth anything.

A/N: You know how in _I Love Lucy_ Ricky always tells Lucy that she's got some esplaning to do, well that's what I feel like I owe you guys. Unfortunately I don't have a good excuse for my hiatus, there's been school, moving back home, and work, but those reasons don't satisfy me. Anyway, I hope there's people out there who are still reading, and thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to get back on this. Happy reading!

* * *

**0110 ZULU **

**MAC's APARTMENT**

**GEORGETOWN**

Mac sat in her apartment that night trying to relax. She and Dani had already discussed the logistics of her trip, after which Mac had taken a bubble bath. She had debated eating, but was too edgy to do so. Even she was aware of how ridiculous her nerves were. In the past year alone, she and Harm had been thrust into countless high stakes situations, but she knew Dani made all the difference in this one.

Having Dani enter her life was one of the greatest things to happen to Mac. As a little girl, she longed for a normal happy family, and with Dani around she got just that. Financially and socially, they came from two completely different worlds, but Mac had Joe and Dani had her own stepfather, so they were not totally different. If she were to lose Dani…

With those thoughts in mind, Mac sat in pajama pants and a tank top dusting off bones and trying to relax. A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, and she knew it could only be one person. A quick look through the peephole confirmed her suspicions, "Hey Harm."

"Hey Mac," he walked in holding a brown bag, "Have you eaten?"

"No, what did you bring?"

"Shrimp Kow from Lang Li's," he answered following her into the kitchen.

"Why were you out there?" Mac asked, knowing that was not on the way between his apartment and hers.

"Josh had a baseball game."

"Oh," she mumbled reaching for some plates, "How'd they do?"

"They won."

"That's good."

"How'd your meeting with Arkada go?" he asked as they headed for the table.

"It went well," she sighed sitting down.

"But?"

"Paul doesn't want me to tell Dani anything."

"You disagreed, didn't you?" she didn't respond but concentrated on serving her food, "You're not considering this, are you, Mac?"

"Yes," she admitted, "He made some valid points."

"Dani needs to know."

"Does she?"

"If she doesn't know there's a threat to her safety, then she's more likely to put herself at risk unknowingly," he argued.

"That didn't stop your Princess from breaking all of the rules."

"At least she was aware of the consequences, but Dani wouldn't be."

"If we tell her," Mac began after considering his arguments, "Dani will stubbornly assert her independence and do something impulsively that will no doubt jeopardize her safety."

"And if we don't?" he prompted, knowing she needed to talk this out.

"There are two scenarios. If Webb can neutralize the threat like he claims, then there's no problem," she took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, "If Webb fails and things do escalate, there's everything you said plus Dani being pissed at me for keeping her in the dark."

"Another valid point."

"So what do I do?"

"It's up to you."

"Thanks, you're so helpful," she rolled her eyes.

"How does Webb plan to flush them out in 36 hours," he ignored her eye roll.

"He wants us to take Dani and her cousin on a very public tour of D.C. tomorrow. He believes one of the groups he's monitoring will make a move and he'll catch them."

"Well, you give Web until noon Saturday, then you tell Dani everything."

"All right," she stood up and picked up her plate, "Thanks Harm."

"You're welcome," he handed her his plate and followed her into the kitchen with the leftovers, "you want these in the fridge?"

"Yeah," she put the dishes in the dishwasher and left the kitchen.

"What else is bothering you?" he followed her out.

"Nothing," she sat down on the couch.

"Mac," he sat next to her.

"This whole thing with Dani," she sighed, "it's one thing when we put our lives on the line for the job, but Dani?"

"I know what you're feeling. I felt the same way when Josh was a target," Harm shared, not realizing that was the last comparison she wanted him to make, "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not," she lied, "I'm just tense."

"You know you can talk to me if you need to."

"There's nothing to talk about," she concluded referring to more than just the case.

"Right," he switched gears, not wanting to get into it again. Actually, they never really got into it the first time. After France and Annie's return, he and Mac just kind of stopped, but that was just how they were. They always started things but neither of them could see them through, "What else do I need to know from what Webb told you?"

"Webb's letting us decide where we take Dani and her cousin tomorrow," she turned to face him, relieved to have averted the previous topic, "Any suggestions?"

"I think we'll be able to come up with something," he smiled. Crisis averted, he though, but seeing her sitting there, a part of him wanted to go for it despite the ramifications. Little did he know that Mac sat across from him thinking the same thing.

* * *

**1430 ZULU **

**HOTEL ST. REGIS**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Come in," Dani called from her hotel room and Mac entered, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," they hugged, and Dani used the hug to check the hall, "Expecting someone?"

"Apparently not," her eyes met an empty hallway, "No Jason?"

"Sorry, no."

"But when you said that we'd go sight seeing?"

"I meant we'd actually tour D.C." Mac glossed over the fact that Webb had suggested this to make Dani visible to lure out the rebels.

"Oh," her face fell, "But why are you in uniform, unless we're going to drop by JAG?"

"I'm in uniform because some PR person of your cousin called to say we'd look better in uniform than in civvies," _And because we need to send the clear message that you're being guarded. _She explained, keeping the last part to herself.

"First person plural!"

"What?" Mac looked utterly confused by her sister's outburst.

"You said 'we,'" she clarified, "Is Harm here?"

"Yes, but not because of anything your mind is making up. You graciously played tour guide in France, and he wants to pay you back, "Mac lied and Dani bought it, barely, so she changed the subject, "So what sparked this new paparazzi interest in you?"

"This," she handed her that morning's copy of a Russian tabloid, "Page six."

"No headline?"

"Cute."

"'First Love…Again?'" she read the title and looked at the picture of Luka Radicans leading Dani across an airstrip by the hand, "You two aren't…are you?"

"No," she snapped, "It's a tabloid!"

"The pictures are kind of convincing, " she examined the inset photo, a close-up of Luka helping Dani out of a car.

"Unfortunately," she took back the tabloid and tossed it aside, "It's just enough to pique the interest of European tabloids that have nothing better to do than speculate who's going to marry my trust fund."

"That sounds like the perfect new reality show for Fox," Mac laughed.

"Thanks for making a mockery of life. I hope this happens to you one day," she smiled sinisterly.

"Poor you."

"You don't sound very sincere," she pouted.

"Baby," she teased, and Dani stuck her tongue out in response causing Mac to do the same.

"When you two are finished we can get going," Giselle smiled from the doorway where she stood with Harm.

"She started it," they both defended in unison, then laughed at each other.

"Ladies?" Harm prompted.

"Yes 'dad,'" Dani grabbed her purse and breezed past Harm, laughing at something Giselle said in Russian.

"Aren't you going to tell me what she said?" he looked at Mac who was laughing as well.

"It's not important," she assured him.

"Oh come on, Mac, tell me."

"Sorry," she shrugged then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, that's conduct unbecoming," he shook his finer at her.

"Court martial me," she laughed joining Dani and Giselle.

"I never should have agreed to this," he muttered following the women.

* * *

"Welcome to JAG," Harm led them into the bullpen a couple hours later. Giselle had insisted she wanted to see the place where Harm and Mac worked, so they went to headquarters much to Dani's joy, "What would you like to see first?"

"You know Harm," Dani smiled sweetly, "I was thinking you could show Giselle the courtrooms, and since I've already seen them I'll stay here."

"I don't know," he teased and got a glare from Dani, "I guess that would work."

"Good," she made a beeline for Tiner's desk causing the others to laugh.

"Do you really want a tour?" Mac asked Giselle.

"I was merely humoring my cousin."

"We figured as much," Mac laughed.

"Ahem," Dani cleared her throat from where she stood a few feet from Tiner's desk.

"Dani!" he stood up and kissed her.

"Hello to you too," she broke from the kiss and sat down on an open portion of his desk.

"I thought you were touring D.C. with your cousin?"

"I got Gigi to convince them she wanted to see JAG."

"And neither the commander or the major found this suspicious?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh I'm sure they did," she laughed, "But it still got me here. Are you free for lunch?"

"I was going to go in an hour, but let me check with the admiral."

"Okay," she hopped off the desk and straightened her skirt as he knocked.

"Enter," the admiral's voice came from within.

"Sir, I'm going to take me lunch now. Jenkins is covering the phone."

"All right, Tiner," the admiral spotted Dani behind his yeoman, "Hello Dani."

"Hello Admiral," she joined Tiner in the doorway.

"How was France?"

"Lovely," she smiled, "But I'm glad to be back home."

"Understandably," he hid a chuckle from the young lovers, "Well carry on, Tiner's break is only so long."

"Thank you, sir," Tiner stepped aside to let Dani out first.

"Bye Admiral," Dani smiled as Tiner closed the door behind them, "So, where do you want to go to lunch?"

"You can choose," he took her hand in his as they entered the bullpen.

"How about Beltway Burger?" she suggested with a grin.

"Did you just say Beltway Burgers?" Mac asked, having overheard the end of their conversation.

"If I'm paying for lunch, I choose the restaurant," Harm laughed, "No burgers."

"It wasn't my idea," Mac defended as they headed to the elevator, "Besides, you could use it stick boy."

"Giselle Radicans," Dani ignored the rest of the burger squabble, "You remember Petty Officer Jason Tiner?"

"Yes," she offered her hand, "It's nice to see you gain, Jason."

"You too, ma'am," he shook her hand.

"Giselle, please," she laughed, "Ma'am makes me feel old."

"All right, Giselle," he smiled at the woman who was barely older than him.

"So, have you two decided where we're going for lunch?" Dani asked.

"Giselle, how do you feel about greasy cheeseburgers?" Mac asked the only true guest.

"Fine by me."

"Then Beltway Burgers it is," Mac announced as they entered the elevator.

"Hey, Harm, what happened to no burgers?" Dani asked innocently.

"I lost rock, paper, scissors," he said as the doors slid shut and Mac smiled triumphantly.

* * *

To be continued…but until then review please!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Do I own them? No. Would I like to own them? Yes. Have I accepted this and moved on? Sort of.

A/N: I'm happy to see that some people are still reading (Bite Beccy, Radiorox, and anyone else who's reading or hasn't commented yet), and I'm really working on posting more frequently. Thanks for all your support and happy reading!

* * *

**2343 ZULU **

**HOTEL ST. REGIS**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

It was the night of the ball and the sisters were preparing in the suite at Dani's hotel. Both Mac and Harm received a call from Webb at 0900 informing them that they had captured the leader of the Kazakhstani rebels and that Dani was out of danger. With Dani safe, Harm would not be attending the ball, and Mac was able to drop her guard and just have fun with her sister. She imagined that this day was a lot like preparing for a senior prom, something in which she had very little interest when she was actually in high school.

"What do you think of my eyes?" Dani turned to Mac and fluttered her lids.

"They look great," Mac swiveled in her vanity chair to check on her sister's eyes, "What about mine?"

"Beautiful, they really match your robe," she teased.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted that we wear them," she played with the sash on the satin robe that matched Dani's.

"Well, we can't be expected to prepare in our dresses."

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes, "You know, I never realized you could have a professional make-up consultant 'creat your image' for a private event."

"You'd be surprised what people will do for money," Dani laughed lightly, "But this is one of those frivolous expenditures that is totally worth it."

"Like you need help with wooing Tiner."

"Well you need help with Harm."

"For the hundredth time, there is no Harm and me."

"Then what was with the tension all through yesterday's sightseeing?"

_We were focused on keeping you alive, _Mac thought, "There wasn't any, you're just fabricating it to entertain the bored little socialite inside you."

"You're in denial," she returned to her make-up.

"Harm's not even coming tonight," she did the same.

"That's not my fault. I told you to invite him."

"It's not that simple," Mac told her when actually it really was. She and Harm would never be more than business partners, so there was no need for him to be her escort for the dance. Although she could have really gone for those dress whites and gold wings.

"It never is," Dani could tell her sister's mind was stuck on gold wings.

"Drop it, please."

"Fine," she put on her lipstick, "I know this is my 'suggested color,' but frankly I'm not impressed."

"Me neither."

"You're supposed to accent either eyes or lips, or you'll look like a hooker," she scrutinized her reflection and wiped off the lipstick, "But this color is just too subdued."

"I think I have the perfect shade in my purse," she stood up and headed toward her room.

"Thanks," seconds after Mac walked out, her cell phone range and Dani answered, thinking it was her own, "Hello."

"It's Webb. We have a problem. Your sister is still in danger. The–"

"Could you hold on one second?" she interrupted when Mac returned, "I thought it was mine, sorry."

"Okay," she watched Dani stoically return to her make-up, "What's going on Webb?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" he answered as she stepped into her own room.

"Webb, you have to tell me exactly what you just said," Mac responded tersely, wondering if she and Dani really sounded that similar on the phone.

"I said we had a problem and that your sister was still in danger. What's going on?"

"My sister answered the phone, not me," she groaned but shook it off knowing she would have to deal with that after Webb, "What went wrong?"

"After interrogating our guy, we learned that he's not who we wanted. He's too low in the chain of command, so the threat to the countess still exists."

"Great," she paused a beat, "You still think tonight is when they plan to make their move?"

"Yes we do. We believe that the rebel forces hacked into the embassy's computer system. If we find the type of bug and the connection, we'll be able to determine who is the actual head of the organization."

"So how do we found the bug?"

"Rabb will handle it for the most part. He'll brief you on the details when he gets to your hotel."

"You called him already?"

"Yeah, he's probably on his way now."

"Okay."

"Your main objective will be keeping Daniela safe. We don't want to do anything that will encourage Arkada to hand over the money."

"Where will you be when all of this goes down?"

"At JAG with the admiral and Arkada."

"Okay, I'll get back to you when Harm gets here," she napped close the phone and prepared to confront Dani. She returned to the common room to find Dani meticulously finishing her make-up, "Hey."

"How's Webb," she turned on her stool, "Who's Webb?"

"He works for the state department," Mac sat opposite of her on the other stool. She decided to get straight to the point, "Rebel forces in Kazakhstan have been threatening the standing government. They need money and have been holding your safety over your uncle's head in hopes of him funding their efforts. The state department does not want the money handed over and has been working to help keep you safe while trying to find the men behind the plot."

"Is that why I was sent to France?"

"Yes," Mac reached out to take Dani's hand, but she jerked it away.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Webb said about five months."

"How long have you known?"

"Since shortly after you first called me on Thursday."

"Oh," Dani stood suddenly, "Why am I attending a ball at the embassy of a country whose people want to kill me.?"

"We hoped the publicity would draw out the rebels, and it did," she remained seated and watched her pace, "Unfortunately, the man we got was a decoy."

"So you used me as bait?" she stopped her pacing to stare at Mac.

"Harm and I were looking out for you," she countered gently, "You were never in any danger."

"I was in danger because no one told me I was at risk!" she returned to pacing.

"You weren't at risk because Harm and I have orders, and we always follow orders," Mac stood up and tried to lighten the mood. When that failed, she witched back to sincerity, "More importantly, I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You love me, but you don't trust me."

"I trust you, but this wasn't about trust. It's about safety, and your uncle insisted we did not tell you."

"And if I hadn't picked up your phone, you probably would not be telling me now."

"No I would be telling you now either way."

"Right," Dani rolled her eyes, "But you had your orders."

"I mean it! Your uncle wanted you not to worry, so yes I followed his orders, but he ultimately left it up to my discretion."

"He did, did he? Well, my uncle keeping this from me I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. He's my uncle and is over protective to fault, but that's how our relationship works. It's in his character to withhold the truth from me. Now with you, I thought the relationship was based on sharing things like sisters do."

"It is," Mac could see this was getting out of control, but was not sure how to stop it.

"You know, Sarah, I have told you things that I never told anyone before , and I thought it went both ways."

"It does!"

"No, because you could not be bothered to tell me that my life is in danger," she stopped pacing and stared at Mac icily, "But hell, I'm only the bastard little sister."

"Dani!" she gasped, "I don't--"

"Hey, I understand, you had your orders," she walked over to pick up Mac's lipstick, "Thank you, Major," she handed it over to a stunned Mac and walked to the door to her room, "I assume you'll be watching my door."

Dani closed the door behind her, leaned against it, and sunk down to the floor. She was so overwhelmed by everything and could hardly believe half of what went on in the other room. A rebel group was targeting her, and her sister kept it from. She needed to vent to someone she could trust, so she pulled herself off the floor and picked up the phone, "Hey, can you come over? I need to talk."

* * *

Mac stood alone in the common room in a stunned silence. Before she could begin reacting, there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Harm."

"Hey," she opened the door to let him in. As she had hoped he wore his dress whites and gold wings, but even that could only brighten her mood slightly, "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you," he flashed a smile, "But I don't think that robe is appropriate for an embassy ball."

"You're funny," she smirked, adjusting the robe to ensure that she was fully covered.

"Where's Dani?"

"Her room," she answered distractedly.

"Really? I figured that I would find you two getting ready and doing girlie things together."

"Well, we're not," she snapped.

"Did she not take it well?"

"You could stay that," she glanced distractedly at Dani's closed door.

"Mac, what happened?"

"She called me Major."

"What?" he could not follow her erratic chain of thought.

"Dani called me Major. Not Sarah, not Mac, but Major," she elaborated walking into her room of the suite.

"That bad?" he followed her.

"She answered my cell phone on accident, and Webb thought it was me. I explained everything to her after hanging up with Webb, but she still thinks that I would not have told her if she hadn't picked up my phone."

"Well, I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Good."

"But we did know Dani finding out was going to be bad."

"Yeah, but I had no idea how bad," she groaned in frustration, "If you could have heard the things she said…"

"She'll get over it," he assured her.

"God, Harm, she's so upset with me, but at the same time I know that she's terrified. I just don't know how to help her."

"You can help her by keeping her safe," he scanned the room and saw the changing screen set up in the corner, "Get dressed and then we'll go over the plan."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I'll be just a minute."

"Take your time."

"Thanks Harm," she told him gratefully and stepped behind the screen. As she slipped off the robe, Mac noticed she was shaking slightly and willed herself to stop. With that under control she toke the dress off the hanger and stepped into the cool material. She reached around to zip up the back, but it caught on the fabric halfway up, "Shoot!"

* * *

A/N: Who did Dani call? How will Mac zip up her dress? Will I continue updating at a reasonable pace? Review to find out!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I own Dani and Luka, but if anyone wants Luka they can have him…he's arrogant.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I wanted to list everyone's name, but my computer's being spastic and not letting me see them at the moment and I don't want to leave anyone out. I will tell you that you all did very well on the quiz at the end of last chapter. While the rate of update will not match this weekend, it will be much better than before. I return to work from vacation tomorrow, but unlike those terrible school months, I have no homework, so I will be able to update once ever few days. Yay! Happy reading!

* * *

**0015 ZULU **

**HOTEL ST. REGIS**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Mac?" Harm set down the blueprints he had been unwrapping, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, my zipper's stuck."

"Do you need help?"

"Um," she made sure that the partially zippered dress was covering her. It was a halter dress, but she wanted to be safe, "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem," he walked behind the screen, _If I wouldn't mind? I'd never mind with her_.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully over her should and noticed him staring at her reflection in the mirror, "What do you think?"

"You're beautiful," he paused admiring the way the deep plum material hugged her curves, "It looks like it was made for you."

"Thank you, it was," she slipped on her shoes, mindful of the long slit on the dress, "Dani insisted."

"It was worth it."

"Thanks," she lead the way from behind the screen to where Harm had been laying out the blueprints, "So, what do we got?"

* * *

"Danaë?"

"Coming," she darted across her room in her dress without shoes and opened the door, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I–"

"Is anyone out there?" she broke in before any comments could be made about her red eyes.

"No."

"Good," she rushed into the common room, grabbed her makeup bag, and returned to her room closing the door behind them, "Sorry about that."

"What's going on? You sounded terrible over the phone."

"Everything's falling apart, Luka, and I don't know what to do," she sniffed.

"It's okay, Danaë," he hugged her, "It's going to be okay."

"Not if I ruin your tux," she pulled back so her tears would not hit him.

"Here," he grabbed a hand towel and put it on his shoulder, "Ruin away."

"Thank you," she said a few minutes later, "I don't know why I'm so emotional."

"Your just upset."

"Partially because half of my make-up is ruined," she sighed, "They make waterproof mascara, but they can't do the same for eye shadow?"

"Don't ask me," he sat down on the bed to watch her, "So, what's going on?"

"When the major and I were getting ready, I accidentally picked up her phone and heard something I shouldn't have heard."

"What did you hear?"

"That my life was in danger."

"What?" Luka jumped to his feet, "Why?"

"Some Kazakhstani rebels need capital, so they're blackmailing my uncle with my safety to get it," she focused on fixing her make-up, "The U.S. State Department thinks that they will make their move tonight at the embassy."

"Well, then you cannot go to the ball," he declared.

"I'm going."

"Danaë."

"Your right to tell me what to do ended when we broke up," she said as if suddenly remembering that Luka and she had actually broken up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, besides if I do not go, my life will still be at risk."

"Your uncle could always--"

"No, I will not allow him to give in to these people, and the major and the commander will keep me safe."

"Is that why they both took you sightseeing yesterday?"

"It was part of the plan."

"And my brother and his wife getting food poisoning, was that part of the plan too?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"But it made you smile," he grinned, "But my super powers tell me that you have not completed your rant."

"Ha!"

"Based on your frequent use of 'the major' instead of 'my sister,' I guess that it has something to do with her," he held his hand to his head imitating a psychic.

"You guessed right," she bit her lip, "She's known about it since Thursday, and she's been acting like my sister the entire time when she was actually on a job."

"Your upset she didn't tell you?"

"She didn't trust me to handle it."

"I'm sure she was trying to keep you safe."

"She still should have told me!"

"I agree," he said calmly, "But I'm trying to play devil's advocate for you."

"Sorry. It's just that she's my sister and she couldn't tell me. She put her job first, and even if I am the job that should not have happened," she looked at Luka, "Am I completely irrational?"

"No, you have every right to stay mad at her, and tomorrow you'll be fine."

"But what about tonight?"

"Let her do the job, okay?"

"Sure."

"Now finish getting ready," he glanced at his watch, "We have to leave soon."

"Okay, thank you, Luka," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll wait outside."

"I'll be ready in five minutes," she led him to the door and closed it behind her. Her mind was still reeling, but talking to Luka helped. She should just let Sarah do her job tonight and then they can get back to being normal on Sunday. Then Dani could apologize for the things she said. She felt guilty about that, and using Luka for help. Calling Luka was a bad habit, but all through boarding school Luka had the amazing power to make everything better. Even so, this was the last time she would do that. She picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial, "Hey, Jason, it's me. I hoped I would get more than voicemail, but you must me in the shower or something. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff, but you'll just have to wait until after the ball. I love you. Bye."

* * *

"Yes?" a voice answered his phone from the service area inside the Kazakhstan Embassy.

"The countess is fully aware that she is in danger," the other voice reported, "She will be directly guarded by a Navy commander and a Marine major."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do. Bye."

* * *

"Hello Luka," Harm walked into the common room.

"Hello Commander," he closed his cell phone and stood up.

"Business?" he referred to the phone call Luka had just ended.

"Yes, with Mika getting food poisoning last night, I have to pick up the slack."

"It's a shame he and Giselle won't be able to make the ball tonight."

"It is," he glanced at Mac's room as she came out, "Good evening, Major, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Luka," she walked over to Harm, "Is Dani ready?"

"I'll check," Luka knocked on her door and Dani stepped out, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Hello, Commander."

"Hello, Countess," he smiled back and Mac elbowed him at the use of Dani's title, "You look great."

"Thank you," she ignored Mac and turned to Luka, "Are we ready?"

"Yes," he opened the door of the suite for her, "After you."

"'Hello, Countess,'" Mac teased Harm as they followed Luka and Dani, "You're just feeding her ego."

"Oh, come on, Mac," he laughed, "In that dress--"

"And with that attitude," she threw in.

"Dani looks every bit the countess she is," he finished, offering his arm, "But don't worry, you make a stunning lady-in-waiting."

"Thanks," she laughed taking his arm, "Let's go."

* * *

To be continued…review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of JAG but am borrowing a bit. Dani and other original characters I do own. Additionally, I've introduced the subject of rebel forces in Kazakhstan, but these are strictly fictional situations. I do not wish to offend anyone or present the actual country in a negative light.

A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short, but I wanted to get it out there. I have a huge event coming up at work this week and between that, father's day, and family graduation parties, it's been a little crazy. I'll try to make next chapter a bit longer. Happy reading!

* * *

**0115 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Thank you," Mac said, as Harm helped her out of the limo in near the embassy.

"You're welcome," he smiled briefly at her then turned his focus to Dani, who glanced to ensure they were following and continued down the path to the front doors with Luka.

"They're treating us like the help you," Mac watched Dani as well.

"What are you talking about?"

"The entire time I was in France, Luka bent over backwards to be chivalrous," she took his arm, "But tonight he's walked through every door first."

"Mac, don't you think you're a bit hypersensitive?"

"They spoke only in French to exclude me from their conversation."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"I am not," she glared at him, "Dani has that unexplained animosity toward the French in general, and both of them prefer to speak in Russian."

"Maybe they felt like French tonight."

"You can't actually believe that," she looked at him and he shrugged, "You and I both know that Dani can be vindictive and manipulative if she wants to."

"She's your sister, you know her better than I do."

"Come on."

"Yes, the French thing was probably intentional," he relented.

"Thank you," they caught up with Dani and Luka at the door and entered the embassy as a group. Within moments of walking in, the ambassador met them.

"Kosh Keldinizder," he came over to greet the group, and gave Luka a warm handshake, "Good to see you again, Luka."

"Qayirly Kesh Ambassador," Luka replied in Kazakh before switching back to English, "My brother Mika sends his regards. Unfortunately he and his wife got food poisoning last night."

"How terrible," the ambassador turned to Dani and his hand flew to his chest in faux shock, "Countess Daniela, it has been years."

"Too many years," Dani slipped into the role of socialite as he kissed her hand.

"In that time you have grown into a stunning young woman," he assessed and she smiled demurely, "When was it that I last saw you?"

"Six years ago, at your daughter's wedding."

"Of course," he said, "You have an excellent memory, Countess."

"Thank you, but it would be hard to forget such a beautiful affair. Sveta made a lovely bride."

"Thank you. I'm sure you will do the same one day soon," he turned his attention to Mac and Harm, "Now, introduce me to your guests before they conclude that I am horribly rude."

No one could conclude that Ambassador," she laughed, "This is my half-sister, Marine Corps Major Sarah MacKenzie and her date Navy Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb. They are both part of the Judge Advocate General Corps."

"It's nice to meet you, Commander," he shook hands with Harm.

"That it is, sire," he answered.

"But I must say it is nicer to meet you, Major," he kissed Mac's hand.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Mac smiled as expected of her.

"Judge Advocate General," the ambassador repeated, "Does that make you both lawyers?"

"Yes it does, sir," Harm answered for them.

"Well the, Major, that is another stereotype you do not confirm."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't follow."

"Well, had I not been told otherwise, I never would have guessed that you were a lawyer or a Marine," he elaborated, giving Mac a subtle once over, "Which I'm still not sure I believe."

"You think I would lie to you, Ambassador?" Dani broke in, knowing her sister's feelings about men judging her by appearance, "Because if you have any doubts, I am sure the major would take you out back."

"I don't doubt you," the ambassador laughed, "You have a wonderful sense of humor, Countess."

"I try to make up for what my uncle lacks," she smiled back.

"You said it not me," as his laugh died down, he continued, "Now, I must take you and Luka to meet some people. Commander, Major, have a drink and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, sir," Harm said as they walked away, "We will."

"Well, now what would you like to do?" Mac asked.

"It's up to you, date," he stressed the last word with a flyboy grin.

"Hey, as the ambassador said, 'her words not mine,'" she laughed, following his gaze to Dani, who was getting her hand kissed by yet another group of men.

"She's quite the social butterfly," Harm observed, "She looks like she was born to do this."

"Groomed more like it," she smirked.

"Of course."

"So, mingle or dance?" she named the two options that would keep Dani in their field of vision.

"I know how you to mingle," he considered eliciting a 'not funny' glare from her, "But I prefer to dance. May I?"

"Of course," she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" her eyes snapped to Dani who was politely chatting away.

"Not her, him," he indicated to a man approaching them.

"Who's he?"

"A long-winded man I met a couple of years ago," he answered, "Prepare to mingle."

"Great," she muttered, quickly hiding her pained face behind a smile.

* * *

A/N: Time for you guys to review. I love hearing what all you think about my writing!

Bite Beccy: Luka is quite sketchy…but if he suddenly fell victim to a heart attack the story would be over…

chantelmac: All in good time…

smithknk: Thanks! I get frustrated being creative with my characters, and I'm happy you like them!

RadioRox: I'm a FF writer with ADD…I'm easily distracted but I'm trying to improve…

Starryeyes, AB, Southernqt , Abigaile, MartinaCruz, alisky, charming-kailie, crazybum964, MacHarm4ever: Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I would love to own them but I don't. That said I am clearly not profiting from this beyond the replies that my lovely readers leave me. I do own Dani and unfortunately Luka, but they're not giving me anything either.

A/N: Wow, I really surprised myself at how fast I got this out. I had a spare hour at work and I made it happen. I hope you guys like the drama. As a warning, I haven't really written anything fast-paced before, so let me know if there's anyway for me to improve. Happy reading!

* * *

**0216 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

The party was now in full swing, and Mac and Harm were doing their best to casually mingle while keeping a watchful eye Dani. They had made it through a number of conversations without Mac killing the chauvinistic males of the group, which was quite the accomplishment. Dani too had completed her rounds and had settled into a conversation with a group of women.

"How much time do I have?" Harm asked, referring to the designated time Webb had assigned him.

"4 minutes 43 seconds," Mac answered seamlessly.

"I should make my way to the door," Harm glanced at the door Webb said would open at exactly 0220. He would then have exactly 12 minutes to get onto the computer, get the name, and get back to the party.

"And I better go attach myself to Dani," Mac sighed, "Wish me luck."

"You should be wishing me luck," he laughed.

"Eh, you'll be fine."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"16 minutes," she specified, "And I expect that dance you owe me."

"You've got my word."

"I better, Flyboy," she took a deep breath and turned to approach Dani. To Mac's surprise Dani greeted her with a smile.

"Excuse me ladies," she said to the four women standing with her, "I believe my sister wants me. I will catch up with you later."

"Where are we going?" Mac asked with confusion as Dani grabbed her arm and led her quickly away from the group.

"Anywhere but with them," she set her empty champagne glass on a tray.

"Bathroom?"

"Works for me," she slowed their pace and smiled at someone she knew.

"What's so bad about them?"

"Remember when we first met and I told you about the spoiled socialites at my boarding school?" she asked and Mac nodded, "Well, that's the grown up version."

"I see," she opened the door to the bathroom, "But you seemed to be getting along so well with everyone?"

"It was an act," Dani checked the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Even with the ambassador?" she asked, "You two seemed pretty close."

"Hardly," she let out a light laugh, "I had a dossier compiled on him and the last time we had contact."

"So your memories of the wedding?"

"Virtually nonexistent," she shrugged checking her reflection, "If you had any idea how many of those I've had to attend in my life."

"I still can't believe you researched the ambassador," Mac chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure he did the exact same thing. That man probably knew the date and time that we last saw each other. He was sucking up in hopes I would tell my uncle to make a legitimate donation to his government."

"Wow."

"Welcome to my world," they fell into a silence, "Sarah--"

"Dani--" Mac began at the same time, "You first."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"The things I said..."

"Forgotten," Mac smiled slightly, "And me keeping you out of the loop..."

"Never again," Dani finished, "Where's Harm?"

"Hacking into the embassy's computer to trace the bugs put in there by the rebel forces."

"Then what?"

"We keep you safe while Webb's people move in."

"Okay," she bit her lip.

"It's going to be fine, Dani," Mac looked into her sister's eyes and saw a little girl instead of the polished countess.

"Really?"

"Yes," she hugged her, "I will never let anything happen to you."

"I'm going to hold you to it, big sis," she broke from the hug with her facade back in place, "What's the story with this Agent Webb?"

"What about him?"

"He's State Department?" Dani questioned skeptically, as they exited the ladies room.

"Secretary to the Undersecretary."

"Seems more CIA to me."

"Once a spook, always a spook," Mac answered with a smile. She spotted Luka scanning the crowd, "I think he's looking for you."

"He's the one who disappeared first," she made no effort to make eye contact with him.

"What's going on with you two?"

"When I freak out, Luka's always been there to talk it out and calm me down," she shrugged, "After our fight, I called him. I guess old habits die hard."

"What about Tiner?"

"Voicemail," she left out the fact that she called Jason after she had spoken with Luka, "Luka and I are just friends."

"But he's still hung up on you."

"I know," she looked away.

"You're not still hung up on him, are you?"

"There's a lot of history there," she sighed, "More than what I told you in France."

"Dani?" Mac looked shocked.

"We're still over, don't worry," Dani assured her, "I love Jason."

"Don't forget that," she whispered as Luka approached, "No matter how charming he is."

"I won't, but that doesn't stop you from falling for all of Harm's charm," she teased.

"We'll be discussing my 'date' later," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," Dani laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luka joined them.

"Girl stuff," she smiled.

"I see, where have you been?" Luka asked.

"We've been around," Dani answered vaguely, "What about you?"

"Around," he read Dani's body language to see that she and Mac were good again, "Have you been enjoying yourself, Major?"

"Yes, I have," she smiled, amazed at his about face in treatment of her. Mac was equally as amazed at how well he was able to read Dani's body language, but that was a matter for another night.

"Where is the commander?" he asked.

"I'm sure he's around," Dani answered, continuing their previous joke.

"I last saw him talking to someone he met on a case a couple years ago," Mac lied, "But he'll be finished soon. He owes me a dance."

"Speaking of which," Luka turned to Dani, "May I, Countess?"

"I suppose," she sighed, taking his hand, "I'll see you later, Sarah."

"Not if I see you first," Mac tossed back hinting that she will be watching Dani for her protection and so that she won't be swept away by Luka.

* * *

Harm quickly hooked up the modem Webb had given him and got to work with the computer. He sat on edge, watching the door of the darkened office intently, while waiting for the computer to spit out a name. After what seemed like an eternity, a name appeared on the screen. As ready as he was, Harm was unable to prepare himself for who that name would be.

* * *

"After this dance would you mind coming out to the terrace with me?" Luka asked Dani as the waltz began to die down.

"The terrace?" she looked to Mac, and signaled for her to check the terrace, "Why are you asking now?"

"Because when this dance ends, a number of men will fight me to dance with you," he cocked his head to where they stood, "See?"

"Good call," she saw the men and groaned quietly.

"So will you accompany me to the terrace?" he asked again.

"Yes," Dani answered when she saw Mac return from her check of the terrace, "Let's duck out now."

"If you say so," he led her through the crowd and they slipped out as the last strands of the song played.

"It's such a beautiful night," Dani walked to the balcony edge and looked up at the moon.

"I agree."

"Luka," she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her instead of the clouds.

"I can't help it," he came over to her side, "You've always been breathtaking in moonlight."

"Same with you," her mind drifted back to that night after their spring formal. _Stop it, Dani_, she thought, _You love Jason, but you love Luka too_, her mind argued. _Loved, _her rational mind shot back, _Love isn't transitory, _"We shouldn't be out here."

"We can go back inside," he offered, but she didn't move, "Why can't you just let go?"

"I've moved on," she whispered.

"But you're not moving away."

"I told you no in France," she took a half step back, "Do you honestly think it's going to happen in America?"

"We're on Kazakhstani soil," he pointed out.

"Still..." she trailed off, getting lost in his eyes. The same eyes that swept her away as a teen. The eyes that grew more magnetic with each second. Maybe it was the champagne, but she couldn't walk away.

"Don't think, just feel," he leaned in to kiss her and she didn't move away.

* * *

"Where's Dani?" Harm said the minute he reached Mac's side.

"Outside," Mac looked out the window to the terrace, where she had a clear view of Luka and Dani from the waste down.

"Alone?"

"No, with Luka," she looked at him with concern, "Harm?"

"We need to get her, now," he answered, as the power suddenly cut off.

* * *

"Luka," Dani broke the kiss before it could get any farther.

"You want to walk away?"

"I..." she thought about all the reasons not too, but ultimately listened to the part that wanted to fill the ache left after their breakup, "No, I'm staying here."

"Good," he smiled and kissed her deeply. She shut off her mind and decided to just feel. She was so lost in the moment that she did not feel the needle prick her skin until it was too late.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill…please reply!

RadioRox & chantelmac: I don't want to send you into paranoid fits, but everyone's favorite spook always knows more than he's telling...

Martina Cruz: I hope you liked this most recent addition...

Bite Beccy: Maybe...that's all I'm going to say...but he'll get his due...

Abigaile, starryeyes, and anyone else: Thanks the complements and for reading!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters therein. I own my personal creations, that's it.

A/N: Once again, sorry about the delay. Over 100 reviews…I'm so happy! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out this weekend too, so wish me luck. As always please review and happy reading!

* * *

**0229 ZULU **

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

As Harm sat in the darkened office of the Embassy, a similar scene played out in Admiral Chegwidden's office at JAG. The admiral, Webb, and Paul Arkada all stood around the computer waiting to receive the name Harm was working to get. They watched as the letters slowly unscrambled on the screen before them: _R-A-D-I-C-A-N-S, L-U-K-A_.

"I knew it," Webb said to himself when the name popped up.

"You knew it?" Paul's eyes grew cold and he approached Webb menacingly.

"I had suspicions," he took a step back.

"You suspected Luka but insisted that I send my niece to stay with his family," Paul grabbed Webb's collar to keep him from backing away.

"It was the safest place for her," Webb glanced at the admiral, who looked as if he had no plans to remove Webb from Paul's grasp.

"You better explain your logic, Mr. Webb, and quickly."

"Radicans obviously has gone through a lot of effort to keep his identity secret, so there was no way he would target your niece when he was the only suspect," Webb explained quickly, "We knew he would not act before the embassy ball."

"But what about tonight?" his grip didn't slacken, "He is there as her date."

"We couldn't break cover. Besides, Rabb and MacKenzie are on it."

"You better hope they are," Paul was interrupted by Webb's cell phone ringing.

"That's probably my team," Webb said and Paul let him go in disgust, "Webb – What? – Get the building surrounded and report back."

"What's going on Webb?" the admiral got into the Webb's face partially to threaten the spy and also to keep Paul at bay when whatever went wrong came out.

"Embassy power was cut suddenly before Rabb gave my people the signal. Shot's were fired and the windows are being boarded up."

* * *

"What the?" Mac began as the power flickered back on.

"Dani's gone," Harm looked out at the terrace where she had stood seconds before.

"Maybe she just moved from our view," she said as calmly as she could, heading for the door with Harm on her six. As she reached for the knob, a shot was fired and they turned to see two soldiers standing on the steps over the crowd.

"Everybody listen!" the man who had fired his gun in the air shouted, "This embassy is now under the control of XXXXXXXX. You will be fine as long as everyone follows the rules and no one attempts any heroics. Now move!"

"Come on, Mac," he led her by the elbow when she failed to respond to what was said. They needed to formulate a plan, but until then they had to follow the crowd and blend in. Luckily she followed him without resistance, "You okay, Mac?"

"Who was it?" she glanced up at the balcony to see it lined with what were obviously rebel soldiers.

"Luka Radicans," he watched her turn another shade of pale.

"Oh God," she whispered, blindly following the crowd while thinking how she failed her sister.

* * *

Luka carried Dani in his arms when he walked into the ambassador's office. He placed her gently on the couch and walked over to where his second-in-command stood at the desk, "Are they other guests secured?"

"Yes, they are being moved to the salons as we speak."

"The ambassador?"

"Moved to the basement."

"And her sister and the commander?"

"Secured as well."

"Well done, Yuri," Luka walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. He opened it and pulled out a leather case from which he removed a syringe, "Watch the door, I need some alone time with the countess."

"Yes, sir," Yuri left the room and Luka injected Dani with whatever was in the syringe.

"Danaë," he set the syringe aside and stroked the side of her face, "Time for you to wake up."

"Luka," her eyes blinked open.

"Hey there."

"What happened?" she started to sit up.

"Stay down," he eased her back into a lying down position, "You passed out."

"Passed out?" Dani tried to remember what had happened on the terrace.

"You must have had too much champagne."

"I didn't drink that much," she closed her eyes and remembered them kissing and then the prick of a needled. Her eyes opened and fell upon the fresh needle mark. She sat up again and Luka did not stop her this time, "You."

"Yes me," he stood up from where he had been crouching at her side.

"You bastard."

* * *

Harm and Mac were led with the other guests into one of the salons down the hall from the ballroom. Mac sat in a chair half-watching Harm attempt to pick the lock with one of her hairpins. She had no idea if he was making any progress because she was too focused on berating herself for allowing Dani to go outside alone with Luka. If she had just shaken her head 'no' to Dani or followed them out there, none of this would have happened.

"Mac," Harm handed her back the bobby pin, "That's getting me no where."

"Okay," she fiddled with the pin and didn't look up at him.

"Mac, you have to snap out of this," he knelt before her and placed his hands over hers, stopping her attempts to break the pin.

"I let her go out there alone with him," she met his eyes now that her hands were still.

"I would have done the same thing."

"I should have gone with her," she snapped her head to the left, and then back to him.

"We had no reason to suspect Luka."

"I should have—"

"There's nothing either of us could have done, Mac," he knew she needed more time to deal with all this. He felt just as guilty as she did, but they would both have to deal with that later.

"I know," she pulled her hands from his and sat up straighter.

"Are you with me, Marine?" he wanted to be sure she was really ready.

"Yeah," she stood up, "Sorry about that. I don't usually…"

"No problem," he smiled, relieved that she was back to 'Mac-mode.'

"How many guards are on our door?"

"I only heard two voices."

"Is this the only room in this hall?"

"Yes, everyone else went down the other hallway," he answered, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm feeling very sick suddenly, I really need to get to a bathroom," she answered with a smile.

"Works for me."

"Everyone, stay where you are and go along with us," Mac said to everyone else in the room.

"Ready?" he put his arm around her.

"Yeah," she collapsed weakly against him.

"Hey! Open the door, we have someone sick in here," he pounded on the door fiercely, "Open up!"

"What?" the door swung open to reveal two guards just as they had expected.

"My girlfriend's really sick," Harm nodded his head at Mac, "You have to do something."

"Please," she gasped, giving them a pathetic look to the guard and then up at Harm, "Honey, get them to do something."

"She has a delicate system and the stress of all this must be getting to her," Harm explained, "You know how women are."

"My stomach," she doubled over and _accidentally_ hit Harm in the stomach with her elbow for his comment on women, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Can I take her to the bathroom?" Harm asked and the guards conferred in Kazakh.

"I'll take her," the shorter guard grabbed Mac's and she slumped into him.

"Let me go with her," Harm pleaded.

"No," the taller guard stopped him with his arm. Harm grabbed the guard's arm and twisted it, knocking him out before he could grab his gun. Mac did the same with the other man, and within seconds they stood before two unconscious men.

"You're looking much better, Honey," he smiled at her as they dragged the bodies into the room.

"It's a miracle," she smirked, "Especially with my 'delicate system.'"

"That hurt," he took the gun off the guard and checked for any other weapons.

"Sorry," she pulled the gun from her man and picked the key from the ground.

"Use the sash from the curtains to tie them up," Harm told one of the guests standing next him, "It's safest if you are in here, so we're going to lock the door again."

"Now what?" Mac handed him the key once they were alone in the hall.

"We have to get word to Webb and find Dani," he locked the door.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, "How do you plan to do this?"

"I have to have the plan?" he teased.

"I got us out of the room," she shot back.

"Either the roof or basement will allow us to get word out, so we should split up."

"I'll take roof," she said quickly, "What about Dani?"

"We need to get to Webb's people first," he told her, "They need Dani alive."

"That's really comforting," she handed him the gun she lifted from the guard, "Take it, I'll be better off without it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she put her hand to her forehead, "If I hit trouble, I can always faint from fear."

"Ha," he slipped the gun into his jacket, "Good luck, Mac."

"You too."

* * *

A/N: If you review, I'll love you forever!

Radiorox – Of course Dani couldn't see past the charm he was her first love…these MacKenzie sisters have more trouble getting their emotions figured out than anyone else…as for the song in your head…that's what happens when I'm on an Evanescence kick while creating a title…

Chantelmac – Mac and Dani could never fight for long…it's the same with my sis and me…as for those problem people…all in good time…

Mara-rabb – The ex-boyfriend is always sketchy…especially the dark, brooding ones with a chip on their shoulders…

Bite Beccy – Very, very bad Luka!

Abigaile – Oh yes, Luka's been a very bad boy…messing with Dani's emotions…

Aj – But if you kill me the cliffies will never be completed…muahahaha!

Starryeyes, Garnet Turner, AB, MartinaCruz – Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else JAG…all I have is Dani and Luka…but I'm pretty upset with Luka so he's up for grabs.

A/N: I hope this explains more of Luka's motivation in the entire plot and shows that he's becoming a little unhinged. Also, I hope this will keep everyone happy until I find time to update later this week. Happy reading!

* * *

**0243 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Takes one to know one," Luka shot back.

"That's mature," Dani stood up slowly, holding the side of the couch for support, "What did you give me?"

"One of your grandmother's milder recipes," he answered, "It's almost poetic that one of your grandmother's notorious poisons was used in a plan that will bring your family to it's knees."

"Why are you doing this?"

"There are reasons you cannot understand."

"Try me."

"Do you think you are going to fool me with the confident act, Danaë?" he met her gaze with an icy stare, "I know you too well. You have this undying allegiance to your principles, but in reality you are a hypocrite."

"Really?" she feigned boredom.

"You spent all of this summer longing to be with your sailor and waiting to return to your beloved United States."

"It's my home."

"You say that with such conviction, I almost believe you," he smirked, "But in reality you have no home. Your family was displaced from Russia during the Bolshevik revolution. You watched your lands crushed behind the Iron Curtain from your little island in Greece, but even that is not your home."

"The same thing happened to thousands of families, including your own," she paused as it dawned on her, "Is that what all this is about? Some need to reclaim the past?"

"It's about allegiance to one's country and one's family," he almost shouted, "And you do not have a clue about what family really means?"

"I'll be the first to admit that I have no strong attachment to the crumbling remains of my family's legacy in Russia, but do not tell me I do not understand family," Dani countered fiercely.

"Why shouldn't I, when do not even take your family name?"

"Forgive me for taking the name of my mother's husband."

"That's precisely my point. You walk around with the 'borrowed' name of a man you let the world believe is your father. Are you too ashamed of your birth father to take the name MacKenzie?"

"It's more complicated than that," Dani said quickly not wanting to get into this with Luka. He had actually gotten quite close to the heart of the issue, but this was a discussion she needed to have with her sister, not her deranged ex-boyfriend, "Besides, family is in the people, not the name."

"You don't fair much better in that category. You have a tumultuous relationship with everyone Arkada and based on today, you and Sarah can easily blow up at a moment's notice."

"At least I never intentionally gave my sister food poisoning," she gritted her teeth, "Can you say the same with you and Mika?"

"I did what had to be done."

"Of course you did."

"Drop that haughty attitude, you are not above everyone, Countess," he groaned, "As long as I have known you, you have always behaved as if you were above everyone else, not in status but in character. I used to respect that you ignored the insipid rules of our society and listened to your heart."

"Until what?" she took a step closer so her face was inches from him, "I broke yours?"

"You broke your own."

"You do not know anything about my heart!"

"Don't I?" he grabbed her arms just under her shoulders, and she gasped in surprise, "You swore you loved me will all your heart, and then you broke things off."

"You lied to me!" Dani shrugged her shoulders to break his grasp.

"You lied to yourself!" he tightened his grip, "I may have lied, but our love was real. You ignored your feelings and ended it anyway."

"My feelings were over the minute I couldn't trust you."

"They weren't very over when we were on the terrace," he leaned in closer.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, looking at him with fear for the first time all night.

"Been there, done that," he threw her roughly back onto the couch, "I've had better."

"Me too."

* * *

Mac made her way down the winding hallways in a unique blend of evasive maneuvers and bewildered behavior fitting of a lost or confused guest. She had made it to the third and top floor, which meant she was close to the roof. Unfortunately it also meant that she was on the administrative level, which made less believable that she had drunkenly wandered away from the party. She reached the end of the hall and found no stairwell leading to the roof so she cautiously made her way back.

"Stop!" a soldier rounded the corner, drew his gun, and asked in Russian, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I only speak English," she took a stumbling step forward, and stopped suddenly like she just noticed the gun.

"Why are you up here?" he asked in broken English.

"I'm here for the party," she gave a stumped look, "I think I got a little lost."

"I will take you to the other guests," he took her by the arm.

"Wow, you're strong," she squeezed his arm, knowing that this would quell any nagging doubts about whether or not she was 'drunk.'

"What's going on?" another soldier rounded the corner. From what he was wearing, Mac could tell he was higher up than the guy holding her arm.

"She's drunk and wandered away from the others," he explained in Russian.

"She is not drunk," he took her arm and pulled out his radio, "Am I correct, Major MacKenzie?"

* * *

"Thank you, Yuri," Luka said into the radio near the desk, while Dani stared daggers at him.

"So what's the next part of your master plan?" she asked flippantly. In reality she was freaking out and obsessing about Mac and Harm. In the short time since she'd gotten there, Dani had gone over dozens of scenarios regarding the location of her 'bodyguards.'

"You are going to make a phone call," he brought the desk phone over to her.

"Do I get to choose to whom?" she picked up the receiver.

"I'll dial," he swatted her hand away from the base of the phone, "I'm calling your uncle's cell phone. You will tell him that you are being held at gunpoint and that you will be shot unless he delivers the money we requested."

"Anything else?"

"You will not mention my name."

"Okee-dokee."

"I mean it," he showed her the gun in her jacket.

"I'd expect nothing less," she sighed, "Are you going to dial?"

"Behave," he ordered as he dialed.

"Paul Arkada," Dani heard crisply in her ear. For all the times she had fought with her uncle, she was actually happy to hear his voice.

"Uncle," she began.

"Daniela," he gasped, "Are you okay?"

"At the moment I am being held at gunpoint."

"By Luka Radicans?" he guessed.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered relieved that her uncle knew who was behind this, but she played it cool so Luka would not be suspicious. She glanced at Luka to gauge his reaction, but he just gestured for her to get on with it, "He wants you to give him the money he requested."

"Or," Luka prompted when she faltered.

"Or," Dani took a breath, "Do not give him the money, if you do I'll never for give you," she finished quickly, slamming down the phone.

"That was very stupid," he hit her quickly, and her hand flew to the side of the face, "We're going to try this again."

"The hitting or the phone call?"

"You think you're cute?" he pulled her to a standing position.

"You think you're tough?"

"You're a spoiled brat," he grabbed her necklace and yanked it off. She barely flinched, despite the long scratch it made on her neck, "Now pick up the phone."

"Make me."

"If you insist," he pointed his gun at her, "Pick up the phone."

"No," she stood her ground, "If you shoot me, you loose your bargaining chip. Find another tactic."

"Okay," he grabbed his radio, "Bring her in."

"Sarah!" Dani turned to see her sister brought into the room, then looked back to Luka who adjusted his aim.

"I'll shoot her."

* * *

A/N: I know, another cliffie…ducks behind the couch…please don't hate me…


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: They're not mine…I'm borrowing them…

A/N: Sorry about the delay…work's been crazy. Hopefully I'll be able to use some of my time off to wrap this up over the holiday. Thanks for all the reviews and happy reading!

* * *

**0256 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"Luka, don't!" Dani pleaded looking desperately between her sister and him, "Please."

"It's simple, Danaë, you call your uncle and deliver the proper message, or the major dies."

Dani looked at Mac hoping her sister would give her some type of sign, but the marine showed nothing, not even a blink. From Dani's perspective, Mac looked calm whereas Dani was doing everything in her power not to quake. She wanted Mac to tell her that it was okay to do what Luka wanted that way she would not feel guilty about giving in. Instead Mac had put her in what Dani saw as impossible situation: she could make the call and aid the rebels that Mac was putting her life on the line to stop or refuse and kill her sister.

What Dani could not tell was that Mac was fighting the same battle to keep her emotions in check and stay calm. Also, Mac was fully aware of the stress she had placed upon her sister by not responding to her. It was an impossible decision, and she knew it was not fair to put it on Dani, but Mac hoped her silence would help Dani choose not to make the call. It was not the mission that she was prepared to die for; she did not care if the mission failed, but she cared about Dani. Mac firmly believed that if Luka got the money he would take Dani with him, and she was not about to let that happen. It was Dani that she was willing to die for.

"Make a decision," Luka's harsh voice snapped them back to reality, "We do not have all night."

"Fine."

"Dani," Mac finally spoke, "You don't have to…"

"I'll make the call," she said quickly, not looking at Mac.

"I'm sure your sister appreciates that choice," Luka handed her the phone, clearly pleased that his words had the desired effect.

"Just dial," she said tersely.

"Yes, Countess," he mocked only to have her return the phone to him and sit down gracefully on the couch, "What?"

"Line's dead," she smiled looking at Mac, who to Dani's relief smiled back.

* * *

Harm made is way through the basement quickly. He had covered most of the area already but had not found an exit. In the southwest corner he found another dead end along with what looked to be the phone line. With a quick jerk, he yanked the cord from the wall, cutting off Luka's easiest form of communication with the outside. Harm dashed through the basement toward the central room of the basement that he had skipped in his initial search. He did not know what would be inside, but he hoped he would find some that could be used to their advantage.

This entire night had turned into a complete disaster. The look on Mac's face after they knew Luka had Dani, was almost too much for him. He knew Mac was blaming herself, but he felt just as much at fault. His rational mind told him that he should not be surprised by the way the evening had turned for the worse. They were on a mission that was assigned to them by Webb, which experience alone told him to be prepared for anything, but the minute he saw Mac in her dress, he fell for the fairytale.

He found the door and was surprised to find it the lock on the outside. He unlocked the door and was even more surprised when he opened it to find the ambassador pointing a gun directly at him.

* * *

"Yuri," Luka barked into his radio, "Send someone in here and find out what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on," Mac sauntered over the couch to join Dani.

"Enlighten us," Luka slipped the gun into his jacket pocket deciding he did not need it.

"It's Commander Rabb," she slipped her hand into Dani's as she spoke, "He'll cut the power next."

"Then what?"

"He'll come for you," Mac answered without looking at him, focusing her gaze on Dani. The sisters had a silent conversation that consisted of checking that each of them was okay and assuring each other that they would get out of this.

* * *

"What did she say?" Webb asked the minute Paul hung up the phone.

"Radicans had a gun on her," he answered stiffly, "He wanted her to beg me for the money."

"But she didn't," the admiral surmised, knowing Dani's stubborn streak.

"Correct," he nodded curtly, "She told me she would never forgive me if I did and hung up the phone."

"You should listen to her," Webb told him.

"I would choose her hate over her death any day, Mr. Webb," he practically growled out his name.

"I want to know what's going on Webb," the admiral stepped between the two men to prevent a physical fight. Although he wanted to punch Webb as much as Arkada did, the Admiral knew that they needed Webb conscious to see this through.

"I need to make a call," Webb excused himself to the corner, grateful to be away from the heat.

"Admiral," Tiner burst into the office with wet hair and a slightly disheveled uniform, "I saw the news. What's going on?"

"When did you last speak with Dani?" the admiral asked.

"This morning, sir," he grew even more nervous when he saw that Dani's uncle was already there, "But she left a message on my voicemail while I was showering."

"What did she say?"

"That she needed to talk with me, but she can wait until after the ball," he noticed Webb in the corner for the first time, "What is Mr. Webb doing here?"

"Tiner," the admiral began, "I think you better sit down."

* * *

"Commander," the ambassador lowered the gun when he realized who it was, "I was expecting one of the rebels."

"So was I," Harm chuckled in relief, noticing the unconscious guard in the corner, "Was that your doing, Ambassador?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, "Who is behind this?"

"Luka Radicans."

"And the Countess Daniela?" he questioned not sure if she was involved.

"He's holding her hostage, sir," Harm clarified, "They rounded up the rest of the guests and put them into locked rooms."

"Which got out of."

"Yes, along with the major."

"What's your plan?"

"This is part of it," he found the main power generator and ripped out the cords.

"And the rest?" the ambassador asked through the dim lighting of the emergency lights.

"I'm working on it."

* * *

"Your commander seems to be right on schedule," Luka smirked when the power shut off suddenly, a part of him glad that the shadows would had the part of him that was losing confidence.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Mac smiled.

"You better start planning your escape route, Luka," Dani chimed in, "I bet you could use my necklace to get you out of the country."

"The one from your grandmother?" Mac saw necklace on the desk and connected it to the scrape on Dani's neck, "What's it worth?"

"The whole set goes for almost 2 million," she turned to Luka, "I'd be happy to give you the earrings."

"Leave them and shut up!" he ordered, turning his attention to his radio, "What have you found out Yuri?"

"Nothing yet, sir," his voice crackled into the room, "Jarek is not responding."

"I'll radio him, you go down there," Luka looked over to Mac who was mouthing 'Harm' to Dani, "I told you two to shut up!"

"We didn't make a sound," Dani countered, "Did we Sarah?"

"You think you're cute?" he pulled her to a standing position.

"How long have you been in here with us?" she looked past him and at Mac.

"Fourteen minutes."

"Thanks," she turned back to Luka, "Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you say the same thing to me about fifteen minutes ago?"

"And do you remember how that conversation ended?"

"Svolotch!" she spat in Russian, which roughly translates to pig. Luka raised his arm to hit her again, but Mac jumped in to stop him with a viselike grip on his arm. He reacted by using his left arm to hit her, knocking her off balance. Her head slammed against the edge of the end table, and Dani rushed to her side, "Sarah!"

"You should have warned her that I was ambidextrous," he shrugged it off and picked up the radio, "Commander Rabb. I know you are there."

"What do you want Luka?" Harm answered the radio he had taken from the guard. He was making his way through the basement after locking the ambassador back in the room. He still was not sure if the ambassador was in on this, and he preferred to play on the safe side.

"You."

"Well then we have something in common."

"We have more in common than just that," Luka looked down at Mac and Dani, "I have my countess and your marine. I would put her on, but she is a little out of it at the moment."

"You're a dead man."

"We will see about that."

"That we will."

* * *

A/N: That's not too bad of a cliffie…I could have left you with the gun in Harm's face, but I didn't…so please review!

Radiorox: I've never seen them live…I'm jealous…I definitely need to join CHA…have a good vacay…maybe I'll actually finish this by the time you get back…

Bite Beccy: Yup…I'm evil…but I'm trying to be good…

Abigaile: But they're so much fun to write…

MartinaCruz: Crazy is so much more fun than sanity…

Chantelmac: Thank you so much for the complements on my original characters…I get really nervous anytime I break out someone new because they're "real" in my head but I'm not sure if I can make them real for others…I'm glad you find 'em interesting.

Starryeyes10: Thanks for reading faithfully…

Lauren: I'm a shipper so you know we'll get there…eventually…

Cbw: I'm glad you like Dani's spirit…it gets a bit out of control at times…but that's how she handles things…

SpyKid18: Now it looks like I made you review under duress…but thinks for all your support…you rock…

Anyone else reading: Thanks for taking the time to read…but please let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: They are not mine…except for Dani (I don't even want to own Luka anymore)…

* * *

**0316 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"You are aware that Harm isn't going to just stroll in here for a chat, aren't you?" Dani asked Luka while keeping a careful eye on the two men who were moving the unconscious Mac to the couch. She had first checked that her sister was breathing easily and that her pupils were equal.

"I am aware."

"You probably won't even know that he is here until seconds before he kills you," she paused for effect, "And he will kill you, Luka, because Harm protects the people he cares about. He would never do anything like what you are doing tonight!"

"Are you quite done?"

"No."

"Well, wrap it up," he gestured with his gun for her to continue, "You bore me."

"And you disgust me," she sat down gracefully in one of the two chairs facing the desk, "There, now I'm done."

"Good, now be quiet," he turned around to fix himself a drink.

"Luka," she said softly, watching him pour vodka into one of the three ice filled glasses behind him.

"What?"

"You could stop this, you know," she stood up slowly and walked towards him, "Just walk away and forget about it all," she placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't," he warned, but did not make any effort to move her hand.

"I could get them to stand down, I would do that for you," Dani watched his eyes and saw his guard drop, "Can you do the same for me?"

"Dani, I…" he began but found his resolve, "Can't."

"Why not?" she breathed, leaning in closer.

"Don't do this to me!" he threw his glass at the wall making Dani jump.

"What?"

"Just don't," he growled, "Sit."

"Fine," she returned to the chair, upset that he had seen through her act. Focusing on Mac, who was thankfully starting to stir, Dani did something she had done almost a half dozen times that night: pray.

* * *

Following the radio conversation with Luka, Harm made his way through the dark with newfound urgency. The fact that Dani and Mac were together gave Harm some comfort, but he knew that he needed to get to them fast. When Luka told him that Mac was 'a little out of it,' he never expected to react as he had. He had thought it would be like when Annie and Josh were in danger, but this was different. This was Mac.

"Put down your gun, Commander," Yuri ordered and Harm complied slowly, "Good, let's go."

Yuri led Harm with his arm into the room where Dani and Mac were with Luka. The second he entered Harm's eyes sought out Mac and Dani. Dani was seated in a chair watching Mac, who was slowly raising herself into a sitting position on the couch.

"I'm glad you could join us Commander," Luka greeted, "Have a seat."

"Are you two okay?" Harm asked, walking to the chair next to Dani's.

"Peachy," Mac smiled, "Right Dani?"

"Just swell," she began messing with the emerald ring on her hand. Harm noticed and figured she was just nervous, but Mac was surprised by her sister's action. Dani was not one to fidget and Mac knew this. When Dani was nervous she tucked her hair behind her ear, even if there was no hair to tuck. The twirling of the ring had to be something else.

"We're all here, Luka," Harm began, "What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from you Commander," Luka answered, "I just needed you here so you wouldn't complicate my next move."

"What would that be?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Dani added, "Are you going to make me call my uncle again?"

"No, Countess, we are going to leave," he answered simply, "And the ambassador will take the blame for this."

"Won't work," Dani smiled, "My uncle knows."

"So does the state department," Harm added, "This building is surrounded."

Luka responded by peaking through the curtains to look outside the window and saw that he was right. He began to panic internally, and reached to pour himself another drink.

"That's the second drink you've had tonight without offering it to anyone else," Dani told him as he poured the vodka into a new glass, "You are not being very polite."

"Fine," he offered the drink to her, "Would you like some?"

"We are family, Luka," her hand stayed on her ring, "Ask your guests first."

"Major?"

"Yes, thank you," Mac answered as she realized why Dani was playing with her ring. She thought back to when they were in France and Dani was talking about her grandmother, _She's a bit homicidal; poison's her specialty_. And then to Paul when they were at Arkada industries, _I have done everything in my power to prepare Daniela for any contingency_. Finally she thought to when Dani first showed her dress and jewelry, _My uncle had them delivered them to me, they belonged to my grandmother_. She put all that together and realized that there had to be something in that ring.

"Commander?" Luka handed Mac the glass and poured another.

"Please," Harm answered, wondering why Mac accepted the drink. He knew this had to be part of some plan, but he could not figure out what it was, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luka turned sharply when Dani stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Getting more glasses," she looked at the bar, "I want something to drink and I am sure you would as well."

"Fine, but nothing funny."

"I wouldn't dream it," she muttered heading to the bar. Dani took two glasses and turned them over on the corner. Using her nail, she gently pried the large emerald on the ring until it flipped open. There was a white powder inside, and Dani had no idea what it was, but she turned her wrist allowing it to fall out of the ring and into one of the glasses. It was done.

"What's taking so long?" Luka barked.

"I'm getting the ice, hold on," she plunked a few cubes in each glass and returned to where he stood. Smiling sweetly, she put both glasses on the desk keeping one in front of him and one in front of her, "Here you go, Luka."

"Thank you," he mocked pouring into both glasses.

"You're welcome," Dani took her glass and raised it for a toast, "Zdorov'ya."

"Zdorov'ya," Luka clinked is glass with Dani's while Harm and Mac raised theirs. Mac feigned a drink, Harm and Dani took a small one, and Luka finished his entire glass. He pulled his gun from his jacket and grabbed Dani's arm, "We're going. Yuri, if they try to follow us, shoot them."

"Don't do this Luka," Harm lowered his drink to the table.

Luka took one step and froze, staring directly into Dani's eyes fully aware of what she had done. Her unflinching gaze met his and stayed with him even as he collapsed pulling her down with him. The heel of her shoe broke and her ankle twisted, but Dani did not even feel the pain. All she saw was Luka: her first love. Even after everything that had just happened, she could not help feeling something for the man.

"Dani," he said his voice growing faint, "I love you."

"I know," she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His grip on her arm relaxed and she knew it was over. She closed his eyes and looked up to find Mac watching her while holding a gun on the men. Yuri and the other men were caught off guard when Luka collapsed, and Harm and Mac used this to gain the upper hand. Dani looked away and stood up slowly, noticing the pain her ankle for the first time. Leaning on the desk, she closed her eyes and finished the drink.

* * *

A/N: Look there's not a single cliffhanger…but that doesn't mean it's over…so keep reviewing!

Chantelmac: I hope you feel better…

Starryeyes: Thanks for reading…

Abigaile: It wasn't Harm, but the result's the same…

Cbw: You're welcome…hehehe…

Series addict: I love long lost siblings too (obviously)…I think it's the inner-soap opera fan in me…


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG…but Dani's still mine…

A/N: I know the whole poison from the ring thing kind of just thrown at y'all, but I did vaguely allude to it when they were in France. Besides I thought it would be fun to have someone other than Harm save the day. Now that the "drama" is complete, I'm going to work on the shipper-factor. This won't be a full-blown shipper story, but I think the ending will be satisfying. Happy reading!

* * *

**0340 ZULU **

**EMBASSY OF KAZAKHSTAN**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

"You okay?" Mac gently took the glass from Dani's grip.

"Yeah."

"Dani," she pressed.

"I'm fine," she felt the buzz of the vodka start to kick in and smiled, "We did it."

"Yeah, we did," Mac gave her a hug.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she jumped back.

"Not you, my ankle," Dani leaned against the desk, "I must have twisted it when," she looked down at Luka quickly, "When I broke my heel."

"I liked those shoes," she joked to break the tension.

"Me too," she pouted.

"I liked my dress too," Mac's face matched Dani's as they both looked at the 3-inch tear in the fabric.

"I'll get you a new one."

"Good."

"How are you ladies?" Harm joined them once the swat team had Luka's men secure.

"Fine," Mac grinned, "No thanks to you."

"You didn't do much either," he argued, "Dani saved both our sixes."

"Oh no, you played your parts," Dani smiled, "Someone had to sit there and accept the drinks he offered."

"How did you pull that off?" Harm asked.

"I'll explain later," Mac answered sensing that Dani did not talk about it, "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah," he caught her drift, "I'm sure Webb's waiting downstairs."

"Can you walk?" Mac looked at Dani.

"Sort of," she stood up on one foot.

"Here," Harm put his arm around her shoulders, "This work?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Dani," Mac gave her a sly look, "I think Harm's actually doing something useful."

"It's about time you contributed to tonight's events," Dani smirked.

"I think I liked it better when you two were fighting," Harm groaned while Dani and Mac smiled at each other.

* * *

The threesome carefully made their way down the stairs. The minute they entered the room Paul came over and swept his niece into a hug.

"I am unbelievably pissed at you right now," Dani whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"I would expect nothing less," holding her hands, he took a step back to examine her noticing the bruise on her face and along her arms, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she bit her lip the smiled, "Well, not directly."

"I love you, Daniela," he hugged her again.

"I love you too, uncle," she looked over his shoulder to see Jason waiting in the corner and mouthed 'one minute' to him.

"I'll take you home," Paul told her.

"No, I want to stay in D.C. for a couple days."

"Very well."

"You should go home and tell Niki I'm fine."

"All right," he acquiesced knowing that she had seen Tiner waiting for her.

"Goodnight uncle."

"Good night, Daniela," he smiled indulgently, "Go."

"Jason!" she hopped into his arms.

"Thank God you're okay!" he hugged her close.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw it on the news and found them at JAG HQ," he tilted his head toward Webb and the admiral who were talking to Harm and Mac.

"I tried to call you."

"I know," he kissed her.

* * *

"Radicans is dead and we have the key players in the group," Webb told them, "Nicely done. May I ask how you did it?"

"It was all Dani," Harm answered.

"She slipped something in his drink," Mac kept a watchful eye on her sister, "The fact that it was Luka…it's good it's over."

"I need to check on something," Webb excused himself rather abruptly.

"Admiral," Harm began, "Did Webb know something about Radicans before all this began?"

"He had his suspicions."

"And he didn't tell us?" Harm asked in shock.

"That's Webb for you," he answered, watching Mac's jaw clench.

"Excuse me, sir," she walked over and tapped Webb on the shoulder.

"Major?" he spun around and she knocked him to the ground with one punch. Without saying a word, she turned to walk back to the admiral and Harm.

"Sarah!" Dani came up beside Mac with the help of Tiner, "Who was that?"

"That was Webb," Mac answered.

"Well, never mind them," they reached Harm and the admiral who both wore amused smiles, "Hello, Admiral."

"Hello Dani," he noticed her using Tiner as a crutch, "How's the ankle?"

"Just sprained."

"Did one of the paramedics tell you that or did you just come to that conclusion on your own?" he asked.

"She diagnosed herself, sir," Tiner said, earning him a light slap on the arm from Dani.

"I'm fine."

"Your ankle is swollen to twice its normal size," Mac went into big sister mode, "Let's have a doctor determine that."

"Fine, _Mom_," she rolled her eyes, "But only if you come with me."

"Have Tiner take you, I'm tired."

"I don't want you to take me, I want you to be checked out by a doctor too," she smiled sweetly, "You did lose consciousness after you hit your head."

"For a minute," Mac argued.

"More like five."

"Getting checked out may not be a bad idea," Harm agreed and Mac glared at him, "Come on, Mac, you were unconscious. You could have a concussion."

"I agree with the commander," the admiral broke in, "Go with Dani to the ER, Major."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Good," he glanced across the room, "Now I have to deal with some things. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir," they said after him.

"Hey Harm," Dani began.

"Yes, Dani?"

"Do you think you'd be able to come with us to the ER?"

"Yes," he answered, wondering where she was going with this, "Why?"

"Well, after the hospital, I'm going to Jason's place, and Mac will need a ride home."

"No problem."

"Good," she smiled, "Let's go, Jason."

"You really don't have to come with us," Mac said as they followed Tiner and Dani, "I can get a cab home."

"You are not going to call a cab."

"It's not a big deal," she shrugged, "You should go home and call Annie. If she had the news on she'll be worried."

"She doesn't know I was here tonight."

"Oh."

"Does Dalton know?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you going to call him?"

"In the morning."

"Well, then you are stuck with me for the rest of tonight," he smiled and neither of them were unhappy about that.

* * *

A/N: Review…please…


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own JAG or the characters therein.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking with this…I hope this chapter is to your liking…happy reading!

* * *

0605 ZULU 

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

**GEORGETOWN**

"Ta-da," Mac unlocked the door to her apartment, "I made it home safely, so you can leave now."

"No way," Harm followed her in, "Someone needs to wake you every two hours."

"I'll set an alarm," she flipped on the light.

"The point is to have someone there to psychically wake you," he argued, "You won't hear your alarm if you slip into a coma."

"It's just a mild concussion," she sat down to take off her shoes, "I'm not going to slip into a coma."

"It's still a concussion and I'd rather err on the side of caution."

"Suit yourself," she headed to her bedroom, "I'm going to change. You can use Dani's room."

"Mac, I don't have anything to change into."

"Here," she walked over to the table and tossed him a package, "These might fit you."

"Why do you have these?" he looked inside to find a pair of men's pajama pants that were covered in penguins.

"Dani ordered them off of clearance and they shipped the wrong size," she smirked, "Lucky for you."

"Yeah, lucky for me."

* * *

"For the thousandth time, it's only a sprain," Dani complained as Tiner carried her into his apartment, "I can walk you know."

"You're the one who didn't want to put on her shoes," he set her down on his couch and set next to her.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up."

"I didn't want you walking across the parking lot barefoot."

"So you naturally picked the chauvinistic route?" she leaned in closer to him.

"I would have called it chivalrous," he kissed her quickly, "Countess."

"Hey!" she complained when he stood up, "Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"To change."

"Take me with you," Dani demanded.

"I thought you didn't want to be carried," he argued.

"I changed my mind," she responded haughtily, "Countess' prerogative."

"As you wish," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Not fair!" she whined, "This is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Really?" he set her down on his bed and leaned over her, "Next time be more specific."

"Don't worry," she smiled when he kissed her, "I will."

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare, Marine?" Harm looked up from her video collection to find Mac standing in the doorway wearing blue and white striped cropped pajama pants and a white tank top.

"I was just checking to see that they fit," she smiled at the sight of him in only his white undershirt and those ridiculous penguin pants, "They look good."

"I agree," he smirked, "You'll have to tell Dani I said so."

"I will," she headed to the kitchen, "You want popcorn?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she tossed a bag into the microwave, "What movie?"

"You own _Toy Story_?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Dani's a closet Disney freak. Have you seen it?"

"No."

"It's actually pretty cute," she dumped the popcorn into a large bowl and left the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she sat down on the couch and began munching on the popcorn.

"Let's watch it," he slid the tape into the VCR.

"I can't believe you just chose a Disney movie, Flyboy."

"You're the one who owns it," he sat down and reached for the popcorn.

"My sister owns it," she held the bowl out of his reach.

"Right, sorry," he apologized and she passed him the bowl, "Besides, I felt I should embrace the pants."

"You know, if you like them so much, Dani will just give them to you," she said with a laugh.

"Shh!" he ordered, "It's starting."

_You've Got a Friend in Me_ played softly from the television set as the credits rolled for the movie. Harm looked down to find Mac sound asleep against his chest. An hour or so into the movie she had started using him as her pillow. He did not object because he knew she had barely slept since the entire situation with Dani began and because he selfishly liked to watch his marine sleep.

Stopping the VCR, Harm managed to stand up and pick up Mac without waking her. He still had a solid hour before needed to wake her and check her mental alertness, so he carefully carried her into her bedroom. He covered her with the blanket and she stirred slightly, "Harm."

"Hey," he smiled, "You fell asleep."

"You carried me in here."

"Yeah," he crouched down so he was eyelevel with her, "You ready for some questions?"

"Fine."

"What is your name?"

"Harm!" she sat up, "This is ridiculous."

"Do you want me to get the sheet?" he asked referring to her discharge instructions.

"Sarah MacKenzie," she sighed, lying back down.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment."

"What time is it?"

"0751," she watched him check his watch with a worried look, "Zulu."

"You passed," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled back, "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah," he stood up, "See you in two hours."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? (I don't have time now, but I promise review replies later. I figured it was better to post than to personalize.)


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment!

A/N: Sorry about taking sooo long to get this out, but my big sister was moving out and the entire house was swept up in the craziness of the first born entering the real world, etc, etc. Anyway…Happy Reading!

* * *

0958 ZULU

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

GEORGETOWN 

Harm slowly opened the door to Mac's bedroom, allowing a small stream of light to filter into the room into the room. Through the dim light he could see Mac lying in the middle of her bed, facing him with her eyes closed. He took a moment to watch her sleep because she looked so peaceful…and beautiful.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare, Sailor?" her eyes blinked open.

"I thought you were sleeping," he stuttered slightly making her smile, "Why did you wake up?"

"Internal clock, remember?"

"That thing has an alarm?"

"Yeah, and no snooze," Mac grinned, "By the way, you're seven minutes late."

"Well then I better get right now to the questions," he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Must we?" she propped herself on her elbows into a semi-sitting position.

"Answer me these questions three," he began in a bad British accent, "What is your name? What is your quest?" What is the airspeed velocity of an un-laden swallow?

"African or English?" she answered with a laugh, "I never would have pegged you for a Monty Python fan, Flyboy."

"Hey, I was just as surprised to see The Holy Grailon your shelf, Marine."

"Did you watch _Flying Circus_ or just the movies?"

"The movies mostly, but Fran kand I would occasionally catch the TV show when my mother wasn't home."

"She wasn't a fan?"

"She thought it was crude," he said and they both laughed, "I take it you watched both?"

"Yeah, Eddie and I created quite the elaborate drinking game around the show," she lowered herself back onto the pillows partly because her arms were sore from when Luka threw her to the ground and partly because she wanted to avoid Harm's gaze. Both of their childhoods were less than ideal, but Mac knew that with his sights set on the Academy, a teenage Harm must have been a saint compared to her own teenage self.

"You going to go back to sleep?" he changed the subject, sensing from her body language that she was done with the subject. Harm knew perfectly well that she laid back down out of sense of shame over her past actions and he hated that she did that. He wished she could understand that he did not care about her past, only about her.

"No," she laced her fingers together and rested them on her stomach, "I'm hungry."

"That doesn't surprise me," he smirked, "All you ate was popcorn."

"So what are you going to make?"

"Me?" he dropped his jaw dramatically, "It's your apartment. I'm the guest."

"You invited yourself over," she challenged, "That means you cook."

"Fine."

"Thanks," she smiled as he walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

Dani stood in the doorway of Jason's bedroom wearing one of his t-shirts and sipping herbal tea. Jason was sleeping and Dani knew she should be doing the same. She was exhausted and knew she needed the rest. She did manage to fall asleep in Jason's arms, but that was short lived. Within an hour she was wide-awake and slipped from Jason's arms to pace around his kitchen. In his cabinet, she had found the herbal tea he had bought specifically for her and made a cup hoping it would bring on sleep.

The entire hellish night kept playing over and over again in her head. It wasn't just that night she was replaying, Dani kept going over ever moment she had spent with Luka in the past few weeks, months, and even years. She kept trying to pinpoint the exact moment Luka changed from her teenage sweetheart into – well – what he became last night. Worst of all, her mind kept getting stuck on the look in his eyes when…

"Dani?" Jason interrupted her stream of thoughts, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a bit of a headache."

"You okay?" he sat up in concern.

"I'm fine," she sat down her much and limped her way back to the bed, "I just wanted some chamomile tea."

"Did you take what the doctor gave you?"

"No," she climbed under the sheets, "I don't like prescriptions."

"Whatever you say," he kissed her head as she settled into his arms, "You comfortable?"

"Perfect," Dani looked up at him, "Thank you for being her."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Good."

"Now go to sleep."

"Okay," she closed her eyes and listened focused on his steady breathing. In a few minutes she felt his breathing even out and she knew Jason had fallen back asleep. It was then that she reopened her own eyes and sighed.

* * *

"What are you making?" Mac joined Harm in her kitchen where he was standing over the stove.

"Chicken soup," he looked over his shoulder to see her make a face, "What?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"You made a face."

"It's just that chicken soup's boring."

"Were you expecting a gourmet meal?" he laughed, "Your cabinets are practically empty."

"So I need to go shopping," she leaned against the counter, "The fridge has food in it."

"Yogurt, milk, shredded cheese, salsa, and frozen pizza," he listed.

"You forgot the cookie dough."

"Oh, sorry," he rolled his eyes, "Either way that doesn't make for a meal."

"What do you call the pizza?" she handed him two bowls.

"Mac, it's not even 5:30 in the morning!"

"So?"

"No one eats pizza this early," he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Even fewer people eat chicken soup," she countered walking to the table.

"Will you just eat?" he sat down across from her with his own bowl of soup.

"Fine," they both ate in silence for a few minutes, "I'm not going to go back to sleep, so you can head back to your place if you want."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm just saying that I don't need you anymore."

"Because you don't need anyone, do you?"

"Where is that coming from?" she dropped her spoon into the bowl with a clank.

"It's just an observation. You're pushing me away."

"I am not," she stood up and walked across the room.

"Yes you are," he followed her.

"I can't be."

"Why?"

"You're not mine to push!"

"What?"

"You have to be with someone to push them away," she sighed, "Annie's with you, not me."

"You're with Dalton," he argued.

"Only because you're with Annie," she shot back.

"What if I wasn't?"

"I don't want to play 'what if' Harm, I want all the cards on the table."

"Okay," he turned on her stereo and offered her his hand, "I believe I owe you a dance."

"I'm tired of dancing!" she crossed her arms, "I don't want to do some abbreviated version of France that ends with you going back to Annie."

"I'm not going back."

"What?"

"I want to stay with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he answered and she kissed him, "Will you dance with me now, Marine?"

"Of course, Flyboy."

THE END

* * *

A/N: So what'd y'all think? I'm debating between writing an epilogue or doing a sequel…I'll make my decision based on what you guys think so you have to tell me. Also thanks for sticking with this for so long…I know it took me a ridiculous amount of time to get all of this out and I really appreciate your loyalty!


End file.
